Et après ?
by Machiruda Wakaoji
Summary: 20 ans ont passé depuis la guerre contre Sosuke Aizen. Une nouvelle promotion de jeunes shinigamis attendent avec impatience leurs affectations. Parmi eux un certain Takeshi Aizen, a qui certains reprochent d'être "le fils de"...
1. Prologue

Quand on est « le fils de », c'est pour la vie. Quoi qu'on fasse on sera toujours vu comme « le fils d'untel ». Est qu'un jour on sera vu comme des êtres a part entière ? Je ne sais pas. Au Rukongai ils s'en moquaient. Ils disaient : « Nous on est nous. On est pas nos parents. » J'ai toujours aimé cette phrase. Elle reflète mon état d'esprit. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Pour les autres je suis « le fils de ». Je crois qu'ils le voient à travers moi.

Mon père.

Pour eux, ces « shinigamis » je resterais « le fils de ». Mais je m'en moque. Je vis ma propre vie, ce qu'a fait mon père ne m'intéresse pas. Bien sur je connais son histoire. Tout le monde la connaît. Le plus grand criminel de Soul Society. Et je suis son fils.

Je m'appelle Takeshi Aizen.

Je suis « le fils de » Sosuke Aizen.


	2. Chapitre 1

« Rin, espèce de larve, lève-toi, on va rater le début du cours.

-Oh ça va, hein, j'peux bien lézarder 5 minutes !

-Oui mais dans 5 minutes on sera en retard et le prof nous fera la peau. Littéralement.

Rin se leva en rouspétant, attrapa son sabre d'entrainement et suivit Takeshi vers le cours d'escrime. Le professeur n'étant pas connu pour sa grande indulgence envers les retards, ils pressèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent pile a l'heure au gymnase de l'Académie Shin' ô.

« Aizen, Ichimaru, dit le professeur, faîtes attention à l'heure, la prochaine fois.

-Ils étaient p'téte en train de comploter quelque chose. marmonna un élève

Ses copains éclatèrent de rire. Rin soupira et alla au fond du gymnase, mais Takeshi s'arrêta.

« Un problème ? demanda-t-il

-Non aucun. Mis a part que tu me gâche le paysage. répondit l'imbécile

-Curieux, j'allais dire la même chose de toi.

-Tu te crois malin ?

-Non mais au moins je ne fait pas semblant d'avoir un cerveau.

-Ta gueule, sale traître !

Takeshi fulminait. Une fille se rapprochât de Rin et lui murmura :

« Ca va mal finir cette histoire...

-En même temps cet imbécile de Sho dépasse les bornes. Traiter Ta-kun de traître...

Sho tentait de toiser Takeshi du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq.

« Un traître, lança-t-il, ça te convient parfaitement. Après tout, tel père tel fils, non ?

-Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu dises ça. Toi qui es resté dans les jupons de ta mère à te vanter partout « Mon père est riche ». Pffff... C'est à ce demandé comment tu as pu intégrer l'Académie en étant une mauviette pareille.

Sho poussa un juron abominable. Takeshi lui lança un regard méprisant et s'éloigna. Il l'entendit ajouter :

« Un sale môme... le fils d'un sale traître.

« Takeshi, hé Takeshi !

Il tourna la tête. Une jeune fille venait de l'interpeller. Assez grande, plutôt jolie, deux grand yeux verts brillants de gentillesse et de compassion, des cheveux châtains clairs attachés en queue-de-cheval.

« Dépêche-toi, la cérémonie commence dans une demi-heure. dit-elle

-Justement, j'ai encore le temps, non ?

-Ouais mais tu connais ces vieilles biques de l'Académie. Ils veulent toujours qu'on soit en avance.

-Voyons, Makoto. Ce n'est pas un langage digne d'une future chef du clan Kuchiki !

-Probable chef. Je te rappelle que Byakuya m'a dit que j'avais le choix. Et ensuite il m'a dit que si je refusais il me refaisait le portrait avec Sebonsakura.

-Moui... c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle avoir le choix mais bon...

La salle était pleine. Pleine de jeunes Shinigamis fraichement sortis de l'Académie Shin 'ô attendant leur affectation. Takeshi et Makoto se faufilèrent dans la foule.

« Où est passé Rin ? marmonna Takeshi

-Surement près de l'estrade. Viens !

Les treize divisions étaient toutes représentées. Par les vice-capitaines pour la plupart, par le capitaine pour d'autres. Certains toisait du regard la foules de jeunes recrues, d'autres les regardait à peine. Une des « vieilles biques » de l'Académie s'avança et se mit à déclamer les noms des élèves et la division où ils étaient affectés avec l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

« Kuchiki Makoto, fille d'Abarai Renji et de Kuchiki Rukia. »

Elle s'avança avec un air digne. Son regard passa sur son oncle, Byakuya Kuchiki. Il la regarda à peine tout en gardant son air impassible (voila un truc qui changera jamais...).

« Je vous annonce que vous êtes transférée à la 6e division. Votre service débutera après-demain. »

Elle s'inclina. Rukia, qui représentai la 13e division, lui sourit. Makoto répondit par une mimique discrète. Puis elle s'avança vers Byakuya, prononça le serment d'entrée dans le Gotei13 et se plaça derrière lui.

Takeshi fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce vraiment un hasard si Makoto avait été appelée la première ? En temps que Kuchiki, n'était-ce pas une façon d'afficher son rang ?

Rin eu un grand sourire.

« J'espère qu'on ira dans la 6e nous aussi.

-Bah, la 6e ou une autre on pourra toujours aller la voir, non ?

-Oui c'est vrai. »

Une trentaine d'étudiants furent appelés avant leur tour.

« Ichimaru Rin, fils d'Ichimaru Gin et de Matsumoto Rangiku. »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent. Rin les ignora et s'avança.

« Je vous annonce que vous êtes transféré à la 6e division. Votre service débutera après-demain. »

Même s'il était de dos Takeshi pouvait deviner son sourire. Être transféré dans une autre division que ses amis aurait été un coup dur pour lui.

La cérémonie commençait à traîner en longueur quand...

« Aizen Takeshi, fils d'Aizen Sosuke et d' Ishizuka Hana. »

Les murmures reprirent. Plus marqués. Si beaucoup d'entres eux avaient déjà entendu parler de Rin, qui avait grandi au Seireitei, très de gens avait connaissance de l'existence de Takeshi. Tous les shinigamis le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Gardant la tête haute malgré le trac qu'il éprouvait, Takeshi s'avança.

« Je vous annonce que vous êtes transférés à la 13e division. Votre service débutera après-demain. »

Rukia ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce gosse ne pouvait aller dans sa division ! Ce gosse... Ce « fils de »...

Le gosse aussi était surpris. Mais pour une autre raison. Il inspira longuement avant de se présenter devant Rukia pour prêter serment. La 13e division ne l'impressionnait pas plus que ça. Non ce qui le dérangeait c'était le capitaine de la division.

Le « Héros de Soul Society ». Celui qui avait vaincu son père.

Ichigo Kurosaki.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila le 2e chapitre. Vous y trouverez des informations sur la mère de Takeshi et sur la façon dont elle à rencontrer Aizen. Bonne lecture !

A **Rorin-chan** : Merci de ton soutien ! Ca fait plaisir !

A **Koba54** : Merci pour ta review. Je ne pensais pas en avoir une aussi vite ! Et, à vrai dire, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de cette fiction.

Un hurlement de rage ébranla la caserne. Rukia soupira. Les autres vices-capitaines avaient de la chance, leurs capitaines ne piquaient pas des colères à tout bout de chant. Elle passa la tête dans le bureau d'Ichigo.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle

-Ce qui se passe ? Regarde ça !

Il lui tendit un papier.

« C'est la liste de la nouvelle promotion. Où est le problème ?

Ichigo pointa un nom.

« Takeshi Aizen, hein ? Je peux savoir ce que ce gosse vient faire dans ma division ?

-Il a été promu par le système habituel. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne à cause de son nom ?

-Non, c'est pas ça...

Il soupira.

« Tu sais pourquoi il a été promu ici ?

-Non.

-Ces crétins du service d'affectations l'ont mis parce qu'ils le soupçonnent.

-Quoi ? Mais Ichigo... Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Oui mais tu sais bien comment ça se passe, les autres Aizen se sont recroquevillés sur leur titre et leur fortune pour paraître innocents. Lui il vient du Rukongai, il peut pas se défendre de cette façon. Alors on l'a mis ici. Au cas où.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Les gens se disent : ' Kurosaki Ichigo nous a débarrassé du père, si le fils pose problème il s'en occupera '.

Takeshi marchait tranquillement sur une vieille route du Rukongai en sifflotant. Il était heureux d'avoir son diplôme. Sa joie était cependant ternie par l'idée de quitter sa mère définitivement.

L'auberge se dressait sur le bord de la route. Son enseigne, « Les Milles Oiseaux », se balançait dans le vent. Takeshi passa dans la cour encombrée de feuilles mortes. Il poussa doucement la porte de l'auberge, salua d'un signe de tête les clients attablés et entra dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Takeshi. »

Il sourit. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre comment sa mère savait qu'il était là sans le voir.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

Elle portait un simple kimono crème sous un tablier blanc. Elle était jolie, disait les voisins, mais une grande tristesse voilait son regard. Elle attachait ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon plus fonctionnel que décoratif. Seule originalité, il était maintenu en place par deux pinceaux. Ses yeux bleus sombres n'exprimaient pas beaucoup d'émotions, de même que son visage. Elle esquissa quand même un sourire à son fils.

-Je suis promu.

-Je vois.

Elle se remit à faire la cuisine, comme si de rien était. Takeshi, mal à l'aise s'assit dans un coin.

-Tu va donc partir. dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Oui.

-Cette maison va me paraître vide, sans toi.

-Je reviendrais lors de mes jours de congé. répliqua Takeshi

-Je n'en doute pas. murmura-t-elle

Un silence s'installa. Takeshi commençait à s'endormir, fatigué par sa longe route.

-Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires. dit sa mère au bout d'un moment

-Je pars qu'après-demain. marmonna l'enfant

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

Takeshi soupira et se leva. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en marmonnant. Hana le suivit des yeux puis retourna à son plat. Après avoir servi les clients de la salle de restaurant, elle s'adossa au mur de la cuisine. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Plus Takeshi grandissait plus elle voyait...

_Un homme, assis sur la terrasse. Elle posa deux tasses de thé sur la table et le rejoint. Il se leva et l'embrassa. Elle murmura son prénom en posant sa tête dans son cou._

_« Sosuke... »_

« Maman ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Je crois que votre fils... commença un des clients

-Je sais. dit-elle sèchement

Elle s'avança dans l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à son fils

-J'sais pas quoi mettre dans mes valises. marmonna-t-il avec un air gêné

Elle faillit sourire, avant de réaliser soudainement qu'il allait quitter cette maison pour la première fois. « Et la dernière... » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« Je ne sais pas mon chou. Sors tout tes vêtements qui te vont encore et attend-moi.

-D'accord.

Une fois les derniers clients partis, Hana monta et entra dans la chambre de Takeshi.

« Tu pourrai frapper. marmonna-t-il

Il se tenait devant un tas informe de vêtements empilés à la va-vite.

« Tu compte vraiment emporter tout ça ?

-Nan, mais je sais pas ce que je dois prendre.

-Eh bien, ta brosse à dents, des slips de rechanges, des chaussettes, une écharpe (il parait que le temps se rafraichit là-bas)... je continue ?

-Non, c'est bon. grommela le garçon.

Assise sur la terrasse, seule, Hana profita de la quiétude du soir. Malgré ses protestations, elle avait envoyé Takeshi au lit tôt dans la soirée. Elle soupira. Et, comme chaque soir, les mêmes souvenirs revinrent la hanter.

_Au moi de mai, il n'y a jamais grand-monde à l'auberge. Quand il entre tout les regards se tourne vers lui. Il s'en moque, comme il se moque de l'admiration que suscite son haori de capitaine. Il s'avance vers elle et demande avec un sourire désarmant :_

_ « Il vous reste des chambres ? »_

_Elle répond par un hochement de tête._

_Ils s'embrassent quelques jours après. Il avait l'air surpris de son propre comportement, mais il n'a rien dit. Ce qu'ils vivent pendant ces quelques semaines les surprend tout les deux. Surtout Hana qui n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle ne le lui dit pas. Des fois il part toute la journée, et elle se surprend à compter les heures qui la séparent de son retour. Et il revient. Il ne dit rien sur ce qu'il a fait et elle ne pose aucune question._

_Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amour ? elle lui demande un soir. Il réfléchit et lâche : « la haine... » Elle n'est pas d'accord mais elle ne dit rien._

_Le dernier soir elle veut lui faire jurer qu'il ne l'oubliera pas, qu'il n'aimera aucune autre. Il ne répond pas. Puis il l'entraîne vers sa chambre et ferme soigneusement la porte. « Heureusement que l'auberge est vide » murmure-t-il avant de l'enlacer._

_Quand elle se réveille le lendemain, il est parti. Elle s'y attendait. Pas d'adieux, pas de promesse, rien. Elle a la sensation de s'être fait berner comme un enfant._

_Puis quelques mois plus tard, elle apprend..._

_Qu'elle porte son enfant. Son fils. Elle l'aime énormément, l'élève. Ne lui parle presque jamais de « lui ». Elle ne veut plus en entendre parler._

_Et puis..._

_La nouvelle. Il a trahi. Elle a peur, surtout quand Takeshi lui annonce qu'il veut devenir shinigami. Il la rassure._

Hana ouvre les yeux. Soupire puis se lève. Elle en a assez. Elle ne veut plus vivre dans le passé. Même si l'absence de l'autre lui manque, même si son fils s'en va, elle va être forte. C'est une promesse qu'elle se fait pour elle et pour Takeshi.

Et peu importe ce que ces « shinigamis » en disent.


	4. Chapitre 3

Rin s'ennuyait. Assis sur au sommet d'un arbre, dans le jardin de la maison de Matsumoto (offerte par l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis quand elles avaient apprises la grossesse de la vice-capitaine), il trompait son ennui tant bien que mal.

« Demain, se dit-il, le départ est pour demain. »

Il avait encore du mal à y croire. A croire que demain il quitterait définitivement cette maison pour la caserne de la 6e division. Au moins il y retrouverait Makoto-chan...

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle dorme avec les autres. Elle est la fille Kuchiki après tout... »

Penser à Makoto lui rappela Takeshi. L'Académie offrant quelques jours de vacances, il avait déjà été séparé de son ami mais savoir qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être plus lui crevait le cœur. Sa mère avait tenté de le raisonner :

« Voyons, vous vous reverrez lors de vos jours de congé ! Et puis rien ne t'empêche de te faire de nouveaux amis dans ta division !

-Si, quelque chose m'en empêche, pensa t-il, c'est mon nom. »

C'était son nom qui l'avait exclu des autres enfants, c'était ce même nom qui l'avait rapproché de Takeshi.

_Premier jour d'école. La cohue pour s'asseoir. Une place libre à coté d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui regarde ailleurs. Rin passe une main dans les siens, de cheveux. Gris argentés, comme ceux de son père. Il n'aime pas vraiment cette ressemblance. Il préfère ses yeux. Marrons, couleur boue exactement. On ne les voit pas très bien à cause de sa frange. Mais il s'en moque._

_Il s'assoit à coté de l'autre, qui lui jette à peine un regard._

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? demande Rin, par pure politesse_

_-Aizen Takeshi. répond-il en se tournant vers Rin pour juger l'effet de son annonce_

_Celui-ci est inattendu. Rin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles._

_-Moi c'est Ichimaru Rin. Enchanté !_

_Ils deviendront inséparables._

« Jusqu'à maintenant. » marmonne t-il

* * *

><p>Makoto était assise sur la terrasse. Tous les soirs, après le plantureux diner, elle allait s'asseoir là avec son oncle. Ils prenaient un thé, en silence. Ce soir-là, pourtant, Makoto demanda :<p>

« Comment les gens vont se comporter avec moi, à la 6e? »

Byakuya ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ils vont faire les lèches-bottes dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, ils vont t'ignorer. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai du mal à admettre que demain, je deviens enfin une vraie shinigami. »

Byakuya laissa le silence se prolonger. Il devinait que Makoto avait envie de parler.

« C'est débile, mais ça me donne l'impression de changer d'univers. Je devrais m'habituer à de nouveaux lieux, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Bien sur, il y aura Rin mais je ne suis pas sure qu'on pourra rester ensemble. En fait, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. C'est bête mais c'est comme ça. »

Makoto attendait que son oncle fasse une remarque. Celle-ci fut inattendue :

« Les vieux Kuchiki du conseil du clan vont te détester !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es franche, tu n'hésites pas à dire ce que tu penses. Ils n'aiment pas ça, ils préfèrent agir de façon ''subtile'' en croyant que je ne les remarque pas. Lorsque tu seras chef du clan...

Il s'interrompit quand il la vit faire la grimace.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas y échapper ? C'est ton destin Makoto.

-Je le sais. Mais, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas été élevée avec cette idée-là en tête. Ça me fait bizarre, quand on m'en parle.

-Je vois. Donc quand tu seras chef du clan, ils vont essayer de te manipuler, en croyant que tu ne vaux rien parce que tes parents ne sont pas du sang des Kuchiki. Si tu te comporte de façon franche avec eux, tu leur couperas l'herbe sous le pied.

Il esquissa un micro-sourire.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. Tout comme j'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes quand tu deviendras mon vice-capitaine.

-Hein ? Euh... je veux dire pardon ? Je vais devenir vice-capitaine ?

-Pas tout de suite, bien sur. Mais tu le deviendras. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas remplacé Abarai depuis son départ à la 9e division ? »

Makoto ne répondit pas. Sa seule pensée fut : ''Rin va être jaloux !''

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui c'est le jour. Une foule de jeunes shinigamis attend patiemment les officiers qui vont les conduire à leurs divisions respectives.<p>

« La 13e division, par ici ! s'exclama une jeune femme

-Vous n'êtes pas censée vérifier que tout le monde est là ? demande quelqu'un

-Nan. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'y ait des absents, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! »

Sur ces charmantes paroles, elle s'éloigna.

« Ah au fait, lança-t-elle en se retournant, je suis le lieutenant de votre division, donc un peu de respect ! »

Ichigo regardait d'un œil morne les jeunes recrues qui entraient dans la caserne. Le lieutenant Nakamura houspillait les retardataires.

« Toujours aussi sympathique, celle-là ! » pensa-t-il

Il soupira. Faire un discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux le gavait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'avança, Rukia sur ses talons.

Une fois l'interminable discours terminé, Ichigo s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Il jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et là...

Il vit deux marrons familiers qui le fixaient intensément, sans la morgue qui leur étaient habituels. Les yeux d'Aizen... Le gamin le fixait avec curiosité. « Il ne LUI ressemble pas tant que ça... » murmura Ichigo. Il s'en alla en soupirant. Les jours qui allaient suivre allait être éprouvant pour ce gamin, avec son statut de ''fils de''...


	5. Liste des capitaines et vicecapitaines

****J'ai établi la liste du nouvel état-major présent dans "Et après ?". Il y a quelques nouveaux personnages, que je présenterai en temps voulu.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> : -Cap. : Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

-V-cap. : Chojiro Sasabike

**2** : -Cap. : Soi Fon

-V-cap. : Shinichi « Matthew » Sanfon

**3**: -Cap. : Nawo Mitsushiro

-V-cap. : Izuru Kira

**4** : -Cap. : Retsu Unohana

-V-cap. : Isane Kottetsu

**5** : -Cap. : Momo Hinamori

-V-cap. : Guren Miyamoto

**6** : -Cap. : Byakuya Kuchiki

-V-cap. : _Poste vacant_

**7** : -Cap. : Sajin Komamura

-V-cap. : Tetsuzaemon Iba

**8** : -Cap. : Shunsui Kyoraku

-V-cap. : Nanao Ise

**9 ****: **-Cap. : Renji Abarai

-V-cap. : Shuhei Hisagi

**10** : -Cap. : Toshiro Hitsugaya

-V-cap. : Rangiku Matsumoto

**11**: -Cap. : Kempachi Zaraki

-V-cap. : Yachiru Kusajishi

**12 **: -Cap. : Kisuke Urahara

-V-cap. : Hideo Hayakawa

**13** : -Cap. : Ichigo Kurosaki

-V-cap. : Rukia Kuchiki


	6. Annonce: IMPORTANT !

A partir du prochain chapitre commence le ''vrai'' début de ma fic. Je considère que les chapitres précédents n'étaient qu'une intro.

Donc, pour les prochains chapitres on va surtout se concentrer sur Takeshi (j'abandonne un peu les autres, désolée) et sa vie au sein du Gotei 13.

Je vous remercie pour l'attention que vous avez portée à cette fanfic et espère vous retrouver pour la suite.

A+

PS : Le prochain chapitre sera publié avant le 30 mai, je pense


	7. Chapitre 4

A Yuno-Chan : Je crois que Rin est un prénom de garçon, mais en fait j'en sais rien ^^

Vous verrez d'autres enfants de personnages par la suite, si vous voulez savoir. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Le vent soulevait la poussière du terrain d'entrainement. Les nouveaux venus de la 13e division se pressait les uns contre les autres, sous le regard sévère de Rukia. Ichigo avait décidé que les résultats obtenus à l'académie ne valaient rien, il faisait évaluer tout les arrivants.<p>

« Un volontaire ? demanda Rukia d'une voix glaciale

Ichigo adossé à un mur un peu plus loin soupira.

« Hé, Rukia ! C'est pas parce que t'es vice-capitaine que tu dois être aussi polaire que ton cher frère !

-La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Va t'occuper de ton travail en retard, fainéant ! »

Les autres shinigamis scandalisés, les regardait sans y croire. L'un d'entre eux résuma l'avis général :

« C'est permis, pour un vice-capitaine de parler comme ça à ses supérieurs ?

-Non, admit Rukia, mais je prends quelques libertés quand il s'agit d'Ichigo. »

Takeshi se retenait pour ne pas rire devant la tête de ses camarades de promotion. Quoi ? Ca les choquait tant que ça ? Qu'il soit capitaine ou simple soldat, n'importe qui pouvait se faire crier dessus, non ?

« Devant votre enthousiasme flagrant, je vais vous appeler dans l'ordre... »

Ichigo commençait à s'ennuyer quand...

« Aizen Takeshi. » annonça Rukia en essayant être la plus neutre possible

Murmures. Encore. Il commence à en avoir marre. Il devrait se balader avec une pancarte : ''Bonjour, je suis le fils d'Aizen, CA VOUS POSE UN PROBLEME ?'' Il s'avança, l'air le plus détaché possible, vers la vice-capitaine.

« Ahem... donc montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec un sabre. »

Battre un vice-capitaine, quand on commence à peine sa carrière, c'est perdu d'avance. Aussi Takeshi donna tout ce qu'il avait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Rukia était surprise. Quitter l'Académie avec un tel niveau c'était surprenant. Elle se demandait quel niveau il avait dans les autres arts du combat.

* * *

><p><em>Niveau de kenjutsu <em>_**[1] **__: 10 / 10 excellent_

_Niveau de kido : 6 /10 moyen_

_Niveau de shunpo : 6 /10 moyen_

_Niveau de close-combat : 8/10 bien_

« Voila ses résultats, Ichigo.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ce gamin ?

-Hum... Je sais pas. Il m'est sympathique.

-Tu as pitié de lui.

-Non ! Je l'aime bien c'est tout ! rétorqua Ichigo

Rukia soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aizen intriguait tant Ichigo. Il n'avait rien de particulier... ''Sauf son nom'' pensa-t-elle avec un frisson. Elle avait la même réaction à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Matsumoto et son fils. ''Ces deux-là ressemblent trop à leurs pères.''

« Ichigo, Kuchiki-san ! appela une voix. Venez mangez !

Orihime, tout sourire, les emmena dans la cuisine. Elle habitait avec Ichigo depuis leur arrivée à Soul Society. Tout le monde les raillant avec des « A quand le mariage ? », elle avait décidé de se marier avec lui, lui arrachant presque son consentement.** [2]**

« J'ai fait de la soupe au miso, avec du ketchup et de l'anko en option ! Et après il y a des brochettes de poulet avec du miel ! Et...

Oui, malheureusement les gouts culinaires d'Inoue ne s'étaient pas améliorés... Et Ichigo commençait à regretter les bonnes recettes de ses petites sœurs.

* * *

><p>Les shinigamis sans grade mangeaient dans une joyeuse pagaille dans la cantine. Ou plutôt, ils hurlaient, draguaient, se tapaient dessus, jouaient et mangeaient, parfois. Takeshi se liait d'amitié avec ses camarades de promotion.<p>

« Il parait, lâcha l'un d'eux, que la 13e division va accueillir un membre de la 2e division.

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda Takeshi, surpris

-J'en sais rien ! Les gars de la 2e division sont des shinigamis à part, non ? Ils veulent peut-être améliorer les relations entre les divisions.

-C'est sur qu'elles sont catastrophiques ! Entre les savants fous de la 12e, les bastonneurs de la 11e et la 4e qui sert de souffre-douleur ! ricana une fille

-Bah, c'est justement parce qu'ils arrivaient, pas à s'entendre que Aizen a pu trahir, non ? demanda quelqu'un d'autre

Un petit silence suivit ses paroles. Quelques personnes jetèrent un coup d'œil gêné à Takeshi, qui continuait de manger, imperturbable.

« Sans doute... » marmonna la fille

* * *

><p>Le lieutenant Nakamura les réunit dans le hall en fin de journée.<p>

« A partir de demain, vous apprendrez le fonctionnement administratif de la division. Dans une semaine, on passera aux entraînements, puis vous irez sur quelques missions en tant qu'observateurs. Tout le monde a commencé par la paperasse, et vous aussi ! Après un certain nombre de missions, vous passerez au rang de soldat. Nous vous confierons des missions plus ou moins dures en fonction de vos compétences. Compris ?

-Oui, lieutenant ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur

* * *

><p>Quand Takeshi se réveilla, ce matin-là, il eut la bizarre impression d'être dans la caserne depuis longtemps. Impression stupide, il n'était ici que depuis une semaine. Il s'assit sur son lit, jeta un coup d'œil au dortoir encore endormi et entreprit un exercice de méditation appris à l'Académie Shin 'ô.<p>

Le petit-déjeuner vite avalé, il se rendit sur le terrain d'entrainement. Des shinigamis plus âgés s'affrontait deux par deux.

« Salut, Aizen ! salua l'un d'entre eux

-Bonjour, officier Akihito !

-Voyons, pas de formalisme! rétorqua-t-il en riant

Takeshi sourit. Ce 10e officier, de 7 ans leur aîné, s'était rapidement pris d'amitié pour les « petits nouveaux », comme il les appelait.

« Officier Akihito Tsukasa ! hurla une voix. Remettez vous au travail au lieu de bavarder !

La terreur de la 13e division, le lieutenant Nakamura, s'approcha d'eux, le regard sévère.

« Où sont les autres ? aboya-t-elle à l'intention de Takeshi

-Ils prennent encore leurs petits déjeuners, mon lieutenant. répondit-il en baissant les yeux

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je me lève tôt, mon lieutenant. »

Il osait à peine lui parler, intimidé par son caractère épouvantable. Elle-même n'éprouvait que du mépris pour lui. Bah, ça le changeait, d'habitude les gens le jugeaient juste indésirable ou dangereux. Les autres shinigamis arrivèrent au même moment.

« Tu t'es encore fait remonter les bretelles par la harpie ? demanda l'un d'eux

-Ouais... Elle m'énerve cette grognasse. On dirait qu'elle m'en veut mais je sais pas pourquoi. »

Chaque officier présent s'occupait de quelques bleus. Corrigeant leurs erreurs, les faisant travailler sans relâche.

« A ton tour. fit celui qui supervisait Takeshi

Il s'avança vers la cible, un simple poteau de bois, et attaqua. Encore et encore.

« T'es doué. remarqua quelqu'un derrière lui.

Takeshi ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout les shinigamis s'étaient figés dans un garde à vous impeccable. Il se retourna. Le capitaine Kurosaki le fixait en souriant.

« Me... merci du compliment, Capitaine. Je ne mérite pas tant d'honneur.

-Ah, ne te rabaisse pas comme ça. Je le pensais vraiment.

Il sourit.

« Ce n'est qu'une bleusaille. Il ne mérite pas votre considération, Capitaine.

Ichigo se tourna vers le lieutenant qui venait de parler.

« Je t'ai accordé la mienne alors que tu venais tout juste d'arriver, Nakamura. Et vois ce que tu es. Qui sait où ira ce petit ?

-Capitaine, il ne peut avoir votre confiance. Il s'agit de Takeshi Aizen, le fils du traître.

-Je sais.

-Quoi ? Mais alors... pourquoi vous...

-C'est justement pour ça, que je lui accorde ma confiance et ma considération !

* * *

><p><strong>[1] : kenjutsu : talent d'épéiste. Je crois qu'il y a un mot pour le combat au sabre mais je ne le connais pas<strong>

**[2] : Au moment où j'ai écrit cette ligne, j'ai senti que j'ai déçu tout(e)s les fans d'IchiRuki qui allait lire. Désolée !**


	8. Chapitre 5

« Attention au Hollow, Takeshi !

-Ca va ! Je le vois venir ! »

Le Hollow en question, une espèce d'écureuil géant, fixait les quatre shinigamis autour de lui avec un air stupide. Puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla.

« Il va attaquer. murmura pour les autres l'officier Akihito

Takeshi fut plus rapide que lui. Il bondit et abattit son sabre directement sur le masque.

« Hé, t'aurais pu attendre mon signal !

-Désolé, officier. J'ai vu une ouverture et j'en ai profité. répondit Takeshi d'un ton neutre

-Pour la peine, lâcha un autre shinigami, se sera toi qui feras le rapport au lieutenant !

-Non, pitié... Elle va encore me faire chier...

-Ca, c'est ton problème, mon vieux. »

* * *

><p>Takeshi soupira. Il se tenait devant la porte du bureau de son capitaine et, vu les bruits qu'il y entendait, il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer. Des bruits pour le moins... particuliers...<p>

(Je précise que cette fiction étant tout public, ces bruits ne sont pas ceux que des lecteurs(trices) pervers(e) pourront imaginer)

Il toqua prudemment à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il hésita, puis poussa la porte d'un air détaché. Rukia et Ichigo s'interrompirent dans leur dispute quand ils le remarquèrent.

« Heu oui, c'est pour ? demanda Ichigo

-Je vous apporte les rapports des 5 dernières missions, validés par la harp... le lieutenant Nakamura. Et j'aimerai qu'on m'explique pourquoi c'est moi qui sers de boniche.

-Ah euh... bon ben pose ça là, Takeshi et rassure-toi, je lui en toucherais de mots à la harpie.

-Oui capitaine.

* * *

><p>« Il m'énerve. Il croit que sa sollicitude me touche. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux pas qu'on me juge sur mon nom que ce soit en bien ou en mal. » pensait Takeshi « Il croit quoi ? Il a vaincu mon père, et il a pitié de moi. Je ne veux pas de cette pitié. »<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain un shinigami portant l'uniforme de la 2e division débarqua dans la caserne avec un air perdu.<p>

« Hey ! hurla-t-il par-dessus le brouhaha, Je cherche le capitaine de cette division ! Quelqu'un peut me dire où il est ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il tapait du pied d'un air impatient en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Takeshi s'avança vers lui, hésitant.

« Heu... Je vais le voir le capitaine, là. Je dois lui rapporter des trucs... T'as qu'à me suivre.

-OK, petit !

-Petit ? Hé, je suis plus grand que toi ! »

Il éclata de rire. Takeshi le détailla. Pas très grand, très fin, les yeux gris pierre et les cheveux noirs et quelques bracelets brésiliens palis sur le poignet gauche.

« Je m'appelle Fon Hiroyuki. Enchanté ! dit-il en tendant la main

-Moi, c'est Aizen Takeshi. répondit-il en la serrant

* * *

><p>Ichigo jeta un regard surpris à Hiroyuki quand il entra.<p>

« Bah dis donc, t'as changé depuis la dernière fois ! Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ta mère.

-Hé vieux shnock, t'as pas à me juger sur ma ressemblance avec ma mère, OK ?

-Oh c'est bon, du calme. ET PUIS D'ABORD, TU CAUSE MIEUX A TON NOUVEAU SUPERIEUR, COMPRIS ?

Takeshi les fixait avec des yeux ronds. Le capitaine Kurosaki n'était pas réputé pour son calme et sa patience, mais là...

« Ah, Takeshi... Excuse moi je t'avais pas vu. Comment tu vas ? demanda Ichigo

Et voilà. Toujours ce ton enjoué, comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Imbécile.

« Je vais très bien capitaine. Merci de vous en inquiéter. »

''Pourquoi il est aussi formel ? se demanda Ichigo, Il se défie de moi ? Curieux. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'on devienne les meilleurs potes du monde mais... on dirait qu'il s'en fout.

Hiroyuki regardait l'échange silencieux d'un air blasé.

« Au fait, lâcha-t-il, je crois que Tak-kun ne sait même pas pourquoi je suis là.

-Tak-kun ? releva l'intéressé

-Je l'expliquerais devant tout le monde, imbécile.

-Toi-même, vieux crouton !

-TA GUEULE !

* * *

><p>« Bien. Bonjour à tous. Je vous aie réuni pour vous présenter le résultat d'un programme d'alliance entre les divisions...<p>

-On voit bien que c'est pas toi qu'a écrit le discours. Trop précieux pour ta p'tite tête de paysan !

-LA FERME HIROYUKI ! OU JE TE RENVOIE A LA 2e A COUPS DE PIED AU CUL !

-Qu'est-ce que je disais...

-Donc, repris le capitaine, Hiroyuki Fon que voici doit par ordre du Sotaicho...

-C'est mon père qui voulait ça, pas le fossile-commandant.

-Tais-toi ! Bref, Hiroyuki devra passer un an dans une division autre que la 2e. On a choisit la 13e parce que c'était la seule où il restait de la place. Des questions ?

-Oui, taicho. Que vient faire un assassin chez nous ?

-Il vient en temps que futur-très probable capitaine de la 2e. Cette division étant un peu à part, le vice-capitaine Hisagi a demandé à ce qu'il se fasse de l'expérience en dehors de celle-ci. Compris ? »

« Hé, hé Takeshi !

-Ouais ?

-C'est parce que tu t'appelle Aizen que le taicho te chouchoute ?

-Un peu ouais.

-Misère ! Moi qui m'appelle Fon et qui ne reçoit rien ! Rien d'autre qu'un coup de pied au cul !

* * *

><p><em>Hiroyuki Hisagi Fon :<em>

_Niveau de kenjutsu : 8/10 bon_

_Niveau de kido : 6/10 moyen_

_Niveau de shunpo : 8/10 bon_

_Niveau de close-combat : 10/10 excellent_


	9. Chapitre 6

Le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Hiroyuki, un homme entra dans la caserne de la 13e, sans se gêner. Il portait un manteau d'un rouge flamboyant par-dessus son uniforme et un casque audio pendait autour de son cou. Il regardait à peine l'activité incessante des jeunes recrues, évita souplement un groupe qui l'aurait percuté et ignora les regards curieux qu'ils lui étaient lancés. Il trainait derrière lui un sac volumineux et des papiers administratifs dans la main droite.

« Hé vous ! » s'écria la harpie locale

Il ne réagit pas. Elle se planta devant lui.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda-t-elle avec arrogance

Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle blêmit et s'effaça en vitesse.

« AIZEN ! Allez voir le capitaine et dites-lui que... commença-t-elle

-Inutile. dit l'inconnu d'une voix grave qui tranchait avec son âge apparent. Je m'en charge moi-même. »

Il continua son chemin. Le vice-capitaine Kuchiki se précipita vers lui, dès qu'elle le vit.

« Sanfon ! Ca faisait longtemps !

-Ravi de te revoir Abarai-san ! **[1]**

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tout le monde dit ''Kuchiki'' !

-Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde. répondit-il en désignant ses cheveux blonds et son manteau

-C'est vrai ! Mais que viens-tu faire ici, Matthew ? »

* * *

><p>Takeshi était encore à l'entrainement quand il vit Hiroyuki arrivé en courant et essayé de se cacher derrière lui.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Horreur, cache-moi ! Il est arrivé !

-Qui ?

-Le mouton noir du clan Fon ! Le vice-capitaine de la 2e ! Le shinigami le plus extraverti du Gotei 13 ! Mon cher cousin éloigné ! Matthew Sanfon !

-Heu... Il est si terrible que ça ?

-Non. Mais il passe son temps à m'emmer... m'embêter.

-Et ça te dérange tant que ça ? fit l'intéressé dans leur dos

-Non... non pas vraiment... marmonna Hiroyuki

-Et... pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais que venez-vous faire ici, vice-capitaine Sanfon ? demanda Takeshi

Ce dernier le regarda quelques secondes puis il éclata de rire.

« Laisse tombez le vouvoiement, petit ! Je suis du genre à vouloir que mes hommes parlent d'égal à égal avec moi.

Il sourit.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je suis ici parce que ce cher Hiro-chan a oublié ses affaires dans la demeure du clan Fon. Soi Fon n'avait pas d'autres larbins sous la main, elle m'a envoyé ici. Et pour donner à Kurosaki les papiers de l'admission exceptionnelle.

-Cette procédure est si rare ?

-Tu parles ! C'est la première fois que ça se fait ! répondit Hiroyuki. Les gars du conseil du clan en n'ont pas crus leurs oreilles. Ils disaient que ce genre de truc serait mauvais pour la 2e division.

-Déjà qu'ils ont du mal à accepter la présence d'un futur-très probable capitaine dont le père n'est même pas noble. »

* * *

><p>Matthew passa le reste de la journée avec Hiroyuki et Takeshi. Ce dernier était ravi d'échapper à une journée d'entraînement infernale. Il devinait les regards jaloux, voire haineux, que les autres lui adressait. Il s'en moquait.<p>

* * *

><p>Takeshi rentrai dans son dortoir pour se reposer avant le repas du soir quand il entendit :<p>

« T'as vu Aizen aujourd'hui ? Il est resté avec le vice-capitaine Sanfon toute la journée. Il veut surement se faire bien voir. Mon avis qu'il prépare un truc tordu.

-Ouais, après tout tel père tel fils, non ?

-C'est sur. Ce sale môme... le fils d'un sale traître.

* * *

><p>Hiroyuki soupira. Pas moyen de sortir Tak-kun de sa morosité. Ca durait depuis le diner.<p>

« Dis...

-Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a Tak-kun ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Donc ?

-Pourquoi, ce matin t'as dit que Sanfon est le ''mouton noir'' de ton clan. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, c'est pas compliqué. Déjà pour commencer, il est blond.

-Je vois pas le rapport.

-Ben c'est le seul. Donc il y a quelques doutes sur sa légitimité. Ensuite il provoque le conseil du clan sans arrêt. Son surnom, occidental. Sa façon de s'habiller. Son comportement. Des trucs comme ça.

-Je vois.

-Il s'est pris plein de brimades avant. Mais il a tout traversé sans rechigner.

-Je vois.

-Un peu comme toi, en fait. Tu t'accroche et tu réussi ton objectif, non ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. En fait, je ne veux même pas être fort. »

* * *

><p>« Takeshi ? Je peux te parler un moment ?<p>

Takeshi sursauta. Il se tourna vers Kurosaki qui venait de lui parler.

« Je suis fatigué, capitaine, et je pense que nous n'avons rien à nous dire. répondit-il d'une voix acide

Et il s'éloigna.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>: Je rappelle, pour les poissons rouges et ceux qui aurait pas fait attention, que Rukia est mariée avec Renji donc elle s'appelle Abarai. Mais tout le monde l'appelle encore Kuchiki par habitude.


	10. Chapitre 7

Merci pour ta review, Koba54 !

* * *

><p>Ichigo se pressait, courait presque, dans les rues du Seireitei. Il faisait tout pour rattraper sa cible, qui s'éloignait nonchalamment.<p>

« Attend un peu, petit. On va mettre les choses au clair, toi et moi ! »

Il en avait assez. Au départ, le gamin l'ignorait. Ensuite il avait commencé à lui répondre. Pour finir, il lui avait balancé ses 4 vérités à la figure !

_« Mettez votre pitié où vous voulez, mais foutez moi la paix ! Il est hors de question que mon nom influence ce que l'on pense de moi ! Mes amis, _eux_, l'ont compris. N'essayez pas de vous joindre à eux, si vous n'êtes pas capable de me juger comme n'importe lequel de vos hommes !_

_-Comment peux-tu dire ça, alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que je pense ? »_

_Le gosse avait fiché ses yeux dans les siens. Des yeux marron qui le fixaient intensément, sans la morgue qui leur était habituel._

_« Tout le monde pense la même chose, capitaine. Quoi qu'ils en disent. Seuls ceux qui s'en moquent éperdument sont mes amis. Personne d'autre. »_

Ichigo pressa le pas. Il voulait s'expliquer avec Takeshi une bonne fois pour toute. Il le suivait alors qu'il quittait le Seireitei pour retourner chez sa mère.

* * *

><p>Il s'engagea dans une rue déserte qui passait juste devant la porte Ouest. Il attrapa Takeshi par la manche.<p>

« Que... Capitaine ? Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous m'en voulez encore pour ce que j'ai dit hier ? »

Ichigo allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit avec bruit. Une silhouette s'avançait tranquillement vers Ichigo.

« Eh bien, Kurosaki ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Tu m'attendais ?

-Urahara ! T'es enfin revenu de la Terre ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Ton vice-capitaine à beaucoup de mal à gérer ta division sans toi ! répondit Ichigo en lâchant Takeshi

-Et oui, le pauvre n'a aucun talent pour l'organisation. Mais c'est un bon scientifique.

Takeshi commença à s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds.

« Eh, Ichigo ! Devine ce que j'ai dans ma poche ?

- A part tout un tas d'expériences inutiles, je ne vois pas. Ou bien... l'objet de ta mission... Cache-le tout de suite !

-Mais enfin, Ichigo, ne stresse pas. Il est bien scellé tu veux voir ?

-NON ! Range-le maintenant !

Takeshi se retourna. Le ton du capitaine montrait qu'il était... effrayé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvais lui faire peur à ce point ? Il vit Urahara prendre un objet dans sa poche et le montrer à Ichigo qui recula. Intéressé malgré lui, Takeshi s'approcha. Il vit un petit cristal dans la main du capitaine de la 12e. Une sorte de diamant, mais qui ne brillait pas, qui était juste transparent. Et, à l'intérieur, une petite perle noire...

« Range ça, Urahara ! Imagine un peu qu'il se libère ou...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les deux capitaines se tournèrent vers Takeshi. Urahara, qui remarquait seulement maintenant sa présence, le fixa attentivement. Le visage de ce gosse lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

« C'est le Hogyoku. murmura Ichigo. Cette chose immonde que convoitait Aizen...

Takeshi recula malgré lui. Puis tourna les talons. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher davantage de ce _truc_...

« Il est scellé. Il ne peut pas s'échapper, t'en fait pas. Après la défaite d'Aizen je suis resté sur Terre, où le reiatsu dans l'atmosphère est moins présent, pour le mettre hors service. Je le ferais dissimuler par la 2e division ensuite.

-Tant mieux, cracha Takeshi, on ne veut pas de cet immondice ici. »

Urahara le fixa, surpris. Un simple soldat qui parle de ce sujet avec un tel aplomb. Surprenant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question quand il sentit le Hogyoku bouger. Oh, pas beaucoup. Mais il semblait réagir avec la pression spirituelle environnante et tremblait au fond de sa coquille. Il le ramena dans sa poche, se demandant avec inquiétude s'il serait assez rapide pour atteindre les laboratoires de la 12e division avant que la perle ne se réveille. Il était pourtant sûr de ses calculs... Pourquoi réagissait-il ? Une donnée devait lui échapper. Concentré sur ces détails, il ne remarqua que trop tard que le Hogyoku avait encore bougé. De façon plus marqué. Après une nouvelle secousse il roula hors de la paume du capitaine et tomba sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que... commença Ichigo

L a perle se mit à vibrer. De plus en plus vite. Les trois shinigamis la fixaient, trop étonnés pour réagir. Puis dans un effroyable craquement...

« C'était censé tenir le coup !

- Je... je ne comprends pas...

-Takeshi, va-t-en !

Pas fou, il obéit. Il se retourna, près a partir, quand il entendit un cri d'effroi. Malgré lui, il se retourna...

Le Hogyoku brisa son sceau au même instant. Une seconde d'inertie puis son reiatsu noir, semblable à une brume huileuse, se déploya. Fonça. Sur Takeshi.

Il hurla et tenta de s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas fait trois mètres que la brume le rattrapait. Il hurla de nouveau. Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ichigo, la brume entreprit d'attaquer son corps, cherchant à s'introduire dans son esprit. Le reiatsu de l'enfant se déploya autour de lui en flammes immaculées qui repoussaient la brume sans l'éloigner. Ichigo hurla :

« Urahara ! Refais ce sceau ! Maintenant !

-Mais... mais... je...

-MAINTENANT !

Sans plus s'occuper du scientifique, il s'avança dans la brume. Il attrapa Takeshi et le serra contre lui, malgré les assauts incessants du reiatsu furieux.

« Ca va aller, tout va s'arranger... chuchota-t-il à l'enfant qui n'en finissait pas de hurler

* * *

><p>Urahara finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il sortit un appareil improbable de son autre poche et entreprit de canaliser le Hogyoku avec. ''Heureusement que j'avais prévu un système d'urgence.'' pensa-t-il avant de se donner une baffe mentale. Peu importait ses précautions, il n'aurait jamais du avoir à son servir. Oui, il demanderait vraiment des explications à Kurosaki, dès que ce serait fini. Enfin, s'ils en sortaient vivant.<p>

* * *

><p>Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, un autre capitaine approcher. Celui-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille :<p>

« Je vais alerter la 4e division. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

Puis il se tourna vers le blondinet à mèche qui l'accompagnait.

« File à l'hôpital, Izuru ! Et vite !

-Oui, capitaine ! »

* * *

><p>La brume noire disparut au bout d'une heure de combat acharné. Une heure qui parut une éternité pour Takeshi et Ichigo. Ils s'effondrèrent, tandis qu'Unohana sortait Minazuki du fourreau.<p>

« Tu me payeras pour ça... Enfoiré... grogna Ichigo à Urahara

Ce dernier opina, trop épuisé pour réagir. Takeshi, lui, s'étaient évanoui.


	11. Chapitre 8

La première chose que vit Takeshi en se réveillant fut une tête ébouriffée qui le fixait.

« Je suis à la 12e ? Vous êtes un savant fou ? marmonna-t-il

-Hein ? demanda l'autre

Takeshi se redressa difficilement. Il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital dans une petite chambre. L'homme, vêtu du haori des capitaines, lui sourit.

« Tu reviens de loin. dit-il. Unohana a dit qu'il s'en était fallu de peu. »

Takeshi ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le capitaine. En plus de ses cheveux ébouriffés, il avait d'étranges tatouages sur les joues évoquant des rayures de tigre. Il le fixait avec des yeux verts remplis de sollicitude.

« Fais les entrer, Izuru. s'écria-t-il en direction de la porte

A peine eu-t-il prononcer ces mots que trois tornades se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

« TAKESHI ! hurlèrent-ils

-Que... Rin ? Hiroyuki ? Et Makoto ? Qu'est-ce...

-Tout va bien, Tak-kun ? l'interrompit la Kuchiki

-Heu... oui. Je crois. Qu'est-ce que...

Rin le serra dans ses bras, l'interrompant. Sur le point d'étouffer, Takeshi parvint tout de même à repousser son ami. Il allait parler quand Makoto le serra aussi.

« Je vais finir par croire que j'ai du succès avec les filles. dit-il en souriant

-Idiot. répliqua-t-elle en le lâchant

Le capitaine s'esquiva sur la pointe des pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Takeshi

-Aucune idée, répondit Rin, il semblerait que le Hogyoku ait réagi à la présence des capitaines et ce soit libéré, et qu'ensuite il t'ait attaqué parce que t'étais le plus faible. Le capitaine Urahara se perd en conjectures et en excuses, et le capitaine Kurosaki...

-Comment va-t-il ?

-J'allais le dire. Il en a pris un sacré coup aussi, mais moins que toi, alors il a quitté l'hôpital hier. Le Central 46 l'avait convoqué pour avoir des précisions sur l'affaire. Il a du quitter ton chevet. Il était furieux.

-Je vois...

-Hé, Tak-kun, ça va ?

Il secoua la tête.

« Le capitaine Kurosaki... Il m'a aidé à... à ce moment-là... Je n'aurais pas tenu le coup sans lui. »

Ils se turent.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

-Trois jours. On a eu la peur de notre vie. dit Rin

-Je croyais que la peur de ta vie, c'était quand on était allé dans le monde des humains, pour l'exercice. T'avais même eu peur d'une poubelle renversée.

-Hé, protesta Rin, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai cru que le Hollow était caché derrière c'est pour ça !

-Mais oui, bien sur... ironisa Makoto

Le vice-capitaine Kotetsu entrouvrit la porte et fit signe à Hiroyuki.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure de partir. A plus, Tak-kun ! »

* * *

><p>Takeshi était perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.<p>

« Capitaine. salua-t-il sans lever les yeux

-Tu arrives à sentir mon reiatsu ? J'essaye pourtant de le brider.

-Sauf votre respect, capitaine, vous n'êtes pas très doué pour ça.

Ichigo éclata de rire, mais Takeshi comprit que le cœur n'y était pas.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il soudainement

Ichigo le fixa quelques secondes.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, puisque ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais nous savons pourquoi.

-Je vous écoute.

-Le Hogyoku n'a pas réagi à mon reiatsu ou à celui d'Urahara. Il a réagit au tien.

Devant le regard surpris de l'enfant, il précisa.

« Il s'est attaqué à toi, parce qu'il t'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ?

-Eh bien... Les membres d'une famille ont des reiatsu très proches...

Takeshi serra les poings.

« Mon père. » cracha-t-il

Ichigo opina.

« Contrairement à ce qu'on raconte je n'ai jamais tué Sosuke Aizen. Lors de notre combat, il avait fusionné avec le Hogyoku...

Frissons de dégout.

« ... et je l'ai affaibli suffisamment pour que le Hogyoku reprenne le dessus. Et ensuite Urahara l'a activé pour qu'il emprisonne Aiz... pour qu'il l'emprisonne. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Il s'est échappé. Il a arraché le Hogyoku de son corps et s'est barré au Hueco Mundo.

-On est loin de la version façon geste épique qu'on raconte à l'Académie.

Ichigo haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Bah, tu connais les profs, toujours à en faire trop ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence.

« Les 13 divisions l'ont laissés partir ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est débile !

-Parce que lorsqu'il a retiré le Hogyoku, ses pouvoirs ont disparus. Il a pu ouvrir un garganta, mais son zanpakuto a irrémédiablement disparu. Sans pouvoirs, il est même probable que les Hollow l'aient dévoré. »

* * *

><p>Takeshi se balançait d'avant en arrière sur son lit, les yeux fermés. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Takeshi tourna la tête. Le capitaine Unohana accompagnée d'Urahara entra.<p>

« Capitaines. salua respectueusement le soldat

Unohana lui sourit. Urahara, quant à lui, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-J'étais venue t'examiner pour voir si tu pouvais sortir. Et Urahara te doit quelques explications il me semble. répondit la capitaine

Takeshi opina. Il attendait cette visite depuis un moment. Depuis la visite du capitaine Kurosaki, en fait.

« Capitaine Unohana ! s'écria Urahara, Pourriez-vous nous laisser ?

-Certainement. Je ferais mes examens plus tard. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

Elle quitta la pièce. Urahara soupira discrètement. Il se tourna vers Takeshi.

« Je suppose que tu souhaites savoir pourquoi le Hogyoku s'en est pris à toi. Je peux...

-Le capitaine Kurosaki me l'as déjà dit.

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Takeshi haussa les épaules.

« Il t'a donc dit pourquoi...

-Oui.

-Cette information est classée confidentielle. Ne la répète à personne.

-Confidentielle ? Pourquoi ? Tout le monde sait que je suis le fils du traître, non ?

-Faux, la plupart des gens l'ignorent. Et savoir que tu es parmi eux risquerait de... de plomber l'ambiance.

-Et ce serait dommage pour qui ? Pour eux ou pour moi ? lâcha perfidement Takeshi

Urahara lui jeta un regard intrigué. Il savait que le gosse avait souffert de sa filiation, mais là il semblait considérer les brimades comme naturelles. Il faudrait qu'il en réfère à Ichigo.

« L'info est confidentielle parce que le Central 46 ne veut pas que ta présence s'ébruite.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Takeshi

-Parce que... Il se peut que... qu'une partie de la puissance d'Aizen soit passé en toi...

-Quoi ?

-Je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire que comme ton père était puissant tu le serais aussi...

-Quoi ? C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont accepté ? Pour ma potentielle puissance ?

-C'est comme ça que marchent les 13 divisions.

Takeshi jura. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand.

« Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir. dit Urahara après un silence

-Laquelle ?

-Je suis venu te demander pardon.

-Hein ?

-Je suis désolé que mon manque de vigilance t'ait causé autant de soucis.

-Ce... ce n'est rien...

Urahara lui sourit puis s'éloigna vers la porte.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il

Takeshi n'envisagea pas une seule seconde de lui mentir.

« Oui.

-Je vois. »

Il lança, juste avant de partir :

« Ah ! Et n'en veut pas trop au Central 46, non plus ! Ils font ce qu'ils croient juste pour la Soul Society ! »


	12. Chapitre 9

En rentrant à sa division, Takeshi se demandait ce que cet événement allait changer dans sa vie. Son pouvoir, il en était sûr. L'horrible perle avait forcément du laisser une trace quelque part. La façon dont les autres allaient le regarder, les premiers jours, aussi. La façon dont, lui, allait voir le capitaine Kurosaki. Il savait très bien qu'il ne rendrait jamais la pareille à son capitaine. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne sera jamais capable de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un. Il n'était pas assez altruiste pour ça.

Sa convalescence avait duré deux semaines. C'est long pour un malade, et assez peu pour une division. « Faire partie d'une division, c'est admettre que ses états d'âme ne compteront jamais vraiment. » s'était-il dit. Aussi, la division et l'entraînement des recrues avaient continués sans lui. Il en aurait, des choses à rattraper...

Le Central 46, n'avait finalement pas fait d'enquête sur lui. Le seul émissaire qu'ils aient envoyé avait été terrorise par le sourire d'Unohana, quand elle lui avait calmement explique que les visites étaient interdites à 6h du soir. Honnêtement, ils étaient le cadet des soucis de Takeshi.

Il passa la porte de la caserne sous le regard vigilant des sentinelles. Takeshi soupira, méprisant. Des sentinelles ? Pour empêcher quoi ? Aucun Hollow ne s'avancerait si loin dans le Seireitei. La cohue bruyante et habituelle résonnait dans les couloirs. Sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter dans le dortoir, Takeshi continua vers la zone d'entrainement.

* * *

><p>Il croisait le fer avec Hiroyuki depuis plus d'une heure quand un officier déclara la fin de la session. Il était crevé et n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher.<p>

« Tu savais qu'il y avait une salle de musique au Seireitei ? demanda brusquement Hiroyuki

-Hein ? Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que hier matin, y avait Mathew qui se plaignait qu'il avait perdu la clef. Et comme tu m'as dit que t'aime bien la musique, j'me suis dis que peut-être...

-Ah. Ben non. »

* * *

><p>Le vent souffla, balayant les feuilles mortes qu'une femme tentait vainement de ratisser. Déjà l'automne. Le temps passe vite. L'auberge était pleine, pour une fois. Les clients s'étaient frileusement regroupés autour du foyer, sous la surveillance implacable de Mlle Ishizuka. Elle jeta un œil dehors, où sa pauvre commis tentait de faire un peu de ménage dans la cour encombrée. Elle s'assit dans un coin et relut pour les 36e fois la lettre de son fils.<p>

Un silence inhabituel lui fit lever la tête. Guidés par la petite commis un groupe de personnes avec des airs importants entrait dans l'auberge. Hana se leva et marcha à leur rencontre.

« Vous êtes Ishizuka Hana ? La propriétaire ?

-Oui. C'est pour ?

-Nous sommes envoyés par le Central 46...

Les clients poussèrent des murmures de surprise.

-Oui, je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas le fisc. répondit Hana d'une voix tranquille en désignant l'emblème cousu sur leurs manches

« Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. poursuivit l'émissaire

-Bien.

-Au sujet de...

-Pas ici. Suivez-moi.

Elle les mena dans la cuisine où ils s'assirent autour d'une grande table. L'un des émissaires jaugeait la pièce avec un air dégouté.

« Oui, ce n'est pas le luxe auquel vous devez être habitués. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous occupe. »

Le chef des émissaires sourit intérieurement. Cette femme était imperturbable. L'interrogatoire risquait d'être long si elle ne voulait pas coopérer. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la force sur un sujet du Rukongai...

* * *

><p>Le service de gestion des bâtiments usuels du Seireitei. Un service méconnu, où l'administration était plus rapide que dans d'autres services (elle était tout de même en retard). Sa rapidité et le fait qu'on pouvait y muter de mauvais shinigamis étaient ses deux seules qualités. « Je ne pensais pas aller dans un endroit pareil un jour » se dit Takeshi. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, mais sa mère l'avait tellement assommé de recommandations pour le froid qu'il l'avait mise par automatisme. La fille de l'accueil fut tellement surprise de le voir qu'elle en laissa tomber une pile de documents.<p>

« Euh... Oui, c'est pour ? demanda-t-elle en ramassant ses dossiers.

-Auriez-vous la clef de la salle de musique ?

Là, elle fut de nouveau tellement surprise qu'elle relâcha les dossiers ramassés.

« Euh... Oui, surement...

Après 20 minutes de recherches, le service trouva finalement la clef et la donna à Takeshi. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant toute la rouille qui la recouvrait. Est-ce qu'elle allait tourner dans la serrure, même ?

* * *

><p>Après avoir bataillé pendant une demi-heure, Takeshi ouvrit finalement la porte. Il grimaça. La pièce puait le renfermé. Il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres en grand avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur. Il ne put retenir un soupir déçu. La salle ne contenait qu'un fatras d'instruments éparpillés. Il passa une main distraite sur le piano, grimaça de nouveau quand celui-ci émit un son discordant, se pencha sur une caisse contenant des triangles et se demanda, amusé, qui pouvait bien en jouer. « Une flippette de la 4e, sûrement. ». Il se redressa, retroussa ses manches et entreprit de remettre un semblant d'ordre.<p>

Il s'assit sur le tabouret du piano au bout d'un quart d'heure. Impossible de faire ça tout seul. Un bruit de pas lui fit lever la tête. Une voix familière s'exclama :

« Ah ! J'ai enfin retrouvé cette **[censuré]** de clef ! A moi la musi...

Matthew s'arrêta net en voyant Takeshi.

« Ben, t'es plus à l'hôpital ?

-Comme tu vois.

-Et... Qu'est-ce-tu fous là ?

-Je range, parce que j'ai l'intention d'utiliser la salle après.

-Oh, tu veux un peu d'aide ?

-Oui. Cette salle est un vrai capharnaüm. »

Ils s'y attelèrent toute la soirée sans être plus avancé pour autant.

« J'savais pas que la musique c'était aussi important pour toi. fit le vice-capitaine

-T'as pas idée. »

* * *

><p>« Tu as peur ? Tu ne veux pas que cette horrible chose se reproduise ? Libre à toi de gémir et de pleurnicher dans ton coin. Libre à toi de rester un misérable. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux. Tu veux être fort. Etre le plus fort. Et leur faire oublier ton père. C'est ainsi que tu fonctionnes. Tu veux cette force ? Tu l'auras si tu prends la peine de hurler au monde ce que tu veux vraiment. Vas-y. Laisse la musique devenir ta voix, les notes tes armes, les harmonies ton âme... Hurle ! Mon nom est... »<p>

Takeshi se réveilla en sueur. Depuis son hospitalisation, cette voix revenait sans cesse. Il savait ce que c'était. Tout les shinigamis qui l'entendent le savent. Voilà pourquoi il s'était plongé corps et âme dans la musique. Parce que son pouvoir y semblait lié. Depuis tout petit, il connaissait son don pour les instruments, mais il l'avait progressivement abandonné pour devenir un militaire.

Donc il savait ce qu'était cette voix. Et ça le saturait d'un mélange d'espoir et de peur. Il était le seul de sa promotion a déjà entendre la voix de son zanpakuto, il en était sur. Donc il était plus puissant que ses camarades. Sauf qu'un shinigami présent dans le Gotei 13 depuis seulement un an ne devrait pas l'être. Donc soit la puissance de son père était effectivement passé en lui, soit la **[censuré]** de perle avait augmenté son pouvoir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le petit groupe de jeunes recrues entra dans l'aire d'entraînement, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver Takeshi, assis en tailleur, son sabre posé devant lui.<p>

« Je peut savoir ce que vous faites ? aboya le cher lieutenant Nakamura

Takeshi ouvrit un œil et la fusilla du regard.

« Ca s'vois pas assez ? grogna-t-il

-Ce n'est pas au programme ! Reprenez immédiatement les travaux du jour !

-Si vous me dites pas ce que c'est j'aurais du mal...

Le lieutenant devint écarlate sous la colère. Voyant le danger venir (et n'ayant pas envie que ce volcan lui explose à la figure), Takeshi se releva et s'éloigna. Vers les jardins de la caserne.

« Où allez-vous ? hurla la harpie (''hurla'' c'est le mot)

-A un endroit où je pourrais être tranquille, visiblement.

-Vous croyez peut-être que faire le malin vous privera d'une sanction ? demanda Nakamura en sortant son sabre

Un murmure craintif accompagna son geste. Les soldats reculèrent. Takeshi, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, resta immobile.

« Le capitaine Kurosaki m'a interdit les châtiments corporels. Donc, soit vous allez quelques jours dans les prisons de la caserne...

Elle sourit avant de continuer. Un sourire dur.

« ...soit vous m'affrontez. Ici et maintenant.

-Que... Quoi ? Mais... pourq...

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une sanction exemplaire dissuadera les petits idiots là-bas (elle désigna les jeunes recrues) de se ranger avec vous, Aizen !

Elle cracha le nom comme une insulte.

« Vous êtes brutale, lieutenant. Je préfère me battre.

Nouveaux murmures.

« Bien que je sache que je n'ai aucune chance.

-Tu te donne le beau rôle. En fait tu as juste trop de fierté pour aller en prison.

-Oui. Vous aussi vous êtes fière. Vous ne m'auriez pas lancé ce défi ridicule sinon.

Pour la première fois, Takeshi vit le lieutenant sourire sincèrement. Il tira son sabre et se mit en garde.

* * *

><p>Bon... Quoi dire ? Il perdit dans les grandes largeurs. Pour faire simple, il ne parvint jamais à la toucher. Elle le mit K-O en trois coups. Un au front, et le sang qui en coula l'aveugla. Un autre au bras, pour qu'il lâche son sabre. Et troisième avec le pommeau du zanpakuto, pour l'assommer. Juste avant de s'évanouir, Takeshi entraperçut un homme aux cheveux orange, et deux yeux marron furieux. Ichigo lança un ordre qu'il n'entendit pas. Puis tout fut noir.<p> 


	13. Chapitre 10

Une lectrice me l'a fait remarquer, suivant que vous lisez le manga ou que vous regarder l'anime le nom des grades des 13 divisions changent. Donc, voici comment je note (j'ai trouvé cette organisation dans le character-book) : Capitaine-Vice-capitaine-Lieutenant (aussi appelé 3e siège)-Officier 4e siège- etc.- Officier 20e siège-Soldats sans grade

* * *

><p>« Le pauvre... à peine sorti de l'hôpital, il est de nouveau alité. murmura une voix<p>

-Ca lui apprendra à faire l'imbécile.

-Oh, Rukia, soit pas fâchée comme ça. Il a juste défié Nakamura.

-D'abord c'est Nakamura qui l'a défié, ensuite je ne vois pas en quoi une énormité pareille te rend joyeux Ichigo !

-T'as vu ? Il ira loin ce petit. On dirait moi à son âge !

-Ichigo, tu es un imbécile.

-Heu... je crois qu'il est réveillé...

Takeshi ouvrit difficilement un œil. _Ben dis donc, elle m'en a mis une correction la harpie !_

« Tout va bien ? demanda Ichigo

-A part que j'ai mal à la tête comme si on m'avait tapé dessus avec une enclume, tout baigne.

-Bon, tu continue à faire l'insolent, c'est bon signe.

Rukia écarta Ichigo sans ménagement et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Hein ?

-Provoquer le lieutenant, bien sur !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'énerverait comme ça. Je croyais qu'elle allait juste me blâmer. Et puis, je pensais qu'un peu de désobéissance lui ferait les pieds, à cette grognasse.

Rukia prit une profonde inspiration.

« Les 13 divisions sont une armée. Même si tout à l'air sympathique, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas ici pour t'amuser. La désobéissance est interdite. Souviens-t'en, Aizen !

Il hocha la tête. Il avait été con. Pourquoi avait-il cru être si supérieur aux autres ? Un frisson parcouru son échine. _Il semblerait que ce soit de famille_... pensa-t-il amèrement. Et si c'était vrai ? S'il devenait comme son père ?

« Si tu commet une autre frasque dans ce genre, dit Rukia, je me verrais obligée de te renvoyer de la 13e division. »

Elle partit dans un silence pesant. Inoue se retira timidement. Ichigo était en train de réfléchir, le sourire aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire qui laissent présager le pire... ou le meilleur.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment

Takeshi lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Mais enfin, capitaine je viens de...

-Non, non, pas ça ! C'est de ton zanpakuto que je parle !

-Ah... Et bien...

-Tu l'entends ?

-Oui, des fois quand je dors.

-Hé bé. A part Toshi... le capitaine Hitsuaya, j'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui l'entendait aussi tôt !

-Heu... si vous le dites...

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas t'entrainer avec. Le soir, avant de dormir. Et quand t'y arriveras un peu, tu viendras me voir, OK ?

Takeshi soupira.

« Capitaine, je ne veut pas être fort.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je suis fort, on va me comparer à lui.

-Ah...

Il y eu un silence.

« Mais si tu deviens fort, les gens vont l'oublier. Ils vont se dire : ''Ce n'est pas un traître, lui !''

-Vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot, capitaine...

-Ouais. Je te laisse, t'as besoin de repos. »

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Takeshi et Hiroyuki furent convoqué par Ichigo. Le capitaine dépassait à peine du tas de feuilles accumulées sur son bureau. On ne voyait de lui que ses cheveux (c'est la partie la plus importante de son anatomie, me direz-vous).<p>

« Donc, j'vous ait fait venir ici, pour une mission un peu spéciale. dit-il

-Quel genre ?

-Un Hollow particulier a été repéré dans le 25e district du Rukongai. On m'a demandé d'envoyer des hommes voir de quoi il retournait exactement.

-En quoi ce Hollow est particulier ?

-Il n'attaque personne. A chaque fois qu'il croise quelqu'un il se contente –je cite- de ''cliqueter comme une mécanique cassée et de marmonner des mots indiscernables''.

-Ok... T'es sûr qu'il est pas shooté, ta bestiole ?

-Hiroyuki ! J'te ferais remarquer que c'est un gars de la 2e qui nous a fait parvenir le dossier !

-S'il a été assez fainéant pour ne pas s'en charger lui-même, ça doit être Matthew.

-Euh... et bien... non, ce n'est pas lui. Du moins pas tout à fait.

-Soyez plus clair, capitaine Kurosaki.

-Eh bien, des Hollows de ce type ont déjà été observé à Soul Society. Mais ils ont tous été tués sans chercher plus loin. Donc, on a décidé d'envoyer des gars de confiance pour recueillir des renseignements, voire capturer le Hollow.

Takeshi souri. Des hommes de confiance, hein ? ''Merci du compliment, capitaine Kurosaki''

« Depuis combien de temps ces trucs sont apparus ? demanda-t-il

-Depuis... euh...

-Vous en savez rien, en fait ?

-Euh... non.

-J'me disais aussi. »

* * *

><p>Le sous-bois où avait été aperçu le Hollow était désert. Désert et silencieux.<p>

« On se croirait dans un film d'horreur, murmura Hiroyuki, Suis sûr que la bestiole va jaillir de derrière un arbre et nous bouffer.

-Dis pas ça. marmonna Takeshi

Il jeta un regard prudent derrière lui. La lumière de l'après-midi éclairait suffisamment les bois pour leur retirer tout coté effrayant. Arrivée dans une clairière Takeshi s'accroupit.

« J'ai ses empreintes. Il a des petits pieds et il n'est pas bien gros. Il marche sur 3 pattes, je dirais.

-Rien de plus ?

-Non. Si on avait du matériel adapté, on pourrait suivre son reiatsu.

-Tak-kun, attention ! »

Il se releva immédiatement. Le Hollow acheva de sortir de son passage sans se presser. Il ressemblait à une grosse boule noire pourvue de deux rangées de 3 yeux blancs sales. Il ouvrit une petite bouche emplie de dents effilées et se mit à cliqueter.

« C'est notre homme, enfin, notre Hollow. »

Le Hollow se maintenait au dessus du sol avec trois tentacules qui sortaient du bas de son corps. Une demi-douzaine d'autres jaillissait n'importe comment du reste de son corps.

« Allons-y ! Tu as le filet spécial ?

-Oui.

Hiroyuki fouilla dans sa poche d'une main en tenant son zanpakuto de l'autre. Le Hollow se tourna vers, ouvrit davantage la bouche...

« Attention il va attaquer ! cria Takeshi

Hiroyuki voulut faire un pas en arrière, s'emmêla les pieds dans le filet à moitié sorti de sa poche et se vautra lamentablement sur le sol.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Le Hollow se remit à cliqueter, se pencha en arrière...

...et cracha un répugnant jet de salive brunâtre sur Hiroyuki.

« Beurk, dégeu !

-Attention, c'est peut-être acide !

-Nan, ça fait rien. Mais c'est dégoutant. Maman va me tuer si je reviens comme ça.

Takeshi leva les yeux au ciel. Le Hollow poussa un grognement d'ours en colère et se mit à trembloter.

« Ouhlà, il est effectivement shooté ! »

Il s'immobilisa soudain.

« Analyse en cours... crachota-t-il d'une voix métallique

-Hein ? Il parle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

-Aucune idée.

-Reiatsu inconnu, continua la créature, comparaison avec la banque de données...

-C'est pas un Hollow ce truc ! C'est une machine d'analyse !

-Mais qui utilise ça ? La 12e division ?

-Je sais pas. »

Le Hollow continuait de cliqueter sans bouger.

« Ressemblance avec le reiatsu du capitaine Soi Fon, de la deuxième division, trouvée.

-Hiroyuki, retire le liquide sur toi. J'suis sûr que c'est avec ça qu'il t'analyse.

-Ok, boss. C'est vraiment dégeu ce truc...

Hiroyuki décida de carrément retirer son haut. C'était plus vite fait. La créature –ce ne pouvais pas être un Hollow- arrêta immédiatement de cliqueter.

« Analyse interrompue. Connexion avec le fluide de recherche perdue...

-Ouais, c'était bien ça. C'est avec ce liquide qu'il analyse les gens. dit Hiroyuki

-Sortie du détecteur de grande envergure en cours.

-Quoi ? Il en a un autre ? »

La créature se contorsionna furieusement. Son front s'ouvrit et en sortit une sorte d'antenne tarabiscotée et couverte de petites lumières qui clignotaient.

« Nom de nom, c'est quoi ce truc ? jura Takeshi

La créature lui répondit indirectement.

« Analyse des reiatsu émis dans l'atmosphère en cours. Le premier reiatsu est celui de...

Nouvelle série de cliquetis.

« On le tue ? proposa Hiroyuki à voix basse

-Les ordres c'est de le ramener.

-Ouais mais ça va être dur de le trimballer jusqu'au Seireitei.

La créature poussa une espèce de couinement.

« C'est le reiatsu du maître Aizen Sosuke ! » s'écria-t-elle

-Quoi ? Il... il me prend pour mon père ? C'est lui qui l'a envoyé ?

-C'est pas possible, Aizen est mort...

La créature se mit à s'agiter fébrilement.

« Bonjour, maître, fit-elle en se tournant vers Takeshi, je vous suis tout dévoué, je suis votre serviteur, je suis...

Takeshi lui trancha les tentacules d'un coup d'épée. Ses yeux brillaient de rage.

« Maître, pourquoi ? Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres, je ...

-Mais tu vas la fermer ! hurla Takeshi en lui écrasant la bouche avec son pied

Il donna des coups dedans jusqu'à que Hiroyuki lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

« Arrête Tak-kun. C'est pas parce que cet idiot de Hollow te prend pour ton père que tu dois te mettre en colère.

-Je vais le tuer !

-Tu supporte vraiment pas la moindre comparaison. Et t'es effrayant quand tu t'énerves. »

Takeshi soupira.

« Désolé.

-Pas grave. Tout le monde peut en avoir marre.

-Oui. »

Ils mirent le Hollow dans le filet et le portèrent précautionneusement vers le Seireitei.

* * *

><p>A la porte Ouest les attendais le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la 12e division. Urahara sourit aux gamins pendant que son vice-capitaine notait quelque chose dans un bloc-notes. C'était la première fois que Takeshi le voyait. De petite taille, une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs surmontant un visage pointu. Ses yeux noirs se posaient sur les choses et les gens avec un air ennuyé. Il avait, pour retenir ses cheveux, mis un foulard jaune clair. Rin ouvrit le filet et tendit à Urahara le Hollow.<p>

« Mon Dieu, il est aussi moche que le disais Matthew.

-Ah ? Parce que Matthew l'a vu ?

-Oui. Il y a une dizaine d'années. Il y en avait plein dans tout le Rukongai. Après on n'en n'a plus vu... jusqu'à maintenant. Matthew n'avait pas mentionné ce... truc, qui lui sort de la tête.

-C'est une sorte d'analyseur. Il a essayé d'analyser nos reiatsu, à Tak-kun et moi.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Oui. Il a même une sorte de banque de données, avec plein de reiatsu préenregistrés dedans.

Urahara eu une moue dubitative. Il faut dire que les explications d'Hiroyuki ne sont pas très claires.

« Il a reconnu la part de reiatsu du capitaine Fon dans celui d'Hiroyuki.

-Vraiment ? Incroyable ! J'ai hâte d'étudier ça ! Hayakawa !

Le vice-capitaine sortit une immense caisse d'on ne sait où.

« Dois-je le mettre dans un caisson réfrigérant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton morne

''_Voilà un gars qui respire la joie de vivre''_

« Non, pas la peine. Porte le filet, et allons au laboratoire.

-Pfff... Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui dois faire la manutention ?

-Parce que c'est ce que tu fais le mieux. » répliqua Urahara en s'éloignant

* * *

><p>Takeshi était assis dans les jardins de la 13e division, au bord de l'eau. Son zanpakuto posé sur les genoux, il essayait tant bien que mal de percevoir la voix de son arme. Il commençait à s'endormir quand un rire résonna dans son esprit.<p>

« _Faudrait savoir ce que tu veut !_ se moqua une voix féminine

-Que... qui tu es ?

-_Devine. Je suis la voix de ta conscience._

-Pourquoi ''savoir ce que je veux'' ?

-_C'est simple. Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux être quoi ? Je suis quoi, pour toi ?_

-Je... je ne sais pas.

-_Trouve les réponses. Alors peut-être, nous pourrons vibrer les mêmes cordes, dans la même harmonie..._ »

Il eu beau insister, il fut incapable d'en entendre davantage. Il leva son visage vers les étoiles qui commençaient à poindre.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je n'ai pas de réponse... »


	14. Chapitre 11

Takeshi et Hiroyuki laissèrent trainer leurs oreilles pendant des jours, cherchant à savoir si le capitaine avait des nouvelles du Hollow qu'ils avaient capturés. Rien à faire. Ou le capitaine n'en savait rien, ou il n'en parlait pas.

« Tu veut que je demande à Mathew ? Fouineur comme il est, il pourra trouver quelque chose.

-Non, pas la peine. »

* * *

><p>Ils prenaient une pause à l'ombre d'un arbre, à coté du terrain d'entrainement. Ils venaient de passer une heure à tenter d'améliorer le lamentable niveau de Takeshi au kido.<p>

« Tu fais vraiment pas d'effort ? Ou alors t'es vraiment nul.

-J'arrive pas à retenir les formules. grogna Takeshi

-Bah, apprends une seule, un truc utile, genre le Shakkahô.

-Trop galère...

Un cri leur fit lever la tête. Une petite shinigami se précipita vers eux.

« Il est arrivé, il est arrivé !

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Il est là !

-Oui, on a compris. Mais qui ?

-L'ex-capitaine Ukitake, quelle question ! Il vient souvent ici, prendre des nouvelles de la division.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce...

-Parfaitement ! les interrompit le lieutenant Nakamura. Et votre présence est requise, comme tous les soldats de la division.

Et les voilà agenouillés, formant une haie d'honneur, à attendre qu'Ukitake se pointe.

« Il pourrait se grouiller, le vieux ? grogna Hiroyuki, J'ai des crampes ! »

Takeshi ne répondit pas. Le cou douloureusement tordu, il essayait d'apercevoir l'ex-capitaine par-dessus ses camarades. Quand enfin il arriva, les soldats l'accueillirent d'un :

« Bonjour, Ukitake-san ! »

Retentissant et pathétique. L'ancien capitaine ne paru pas s'en formaliser. Il salua tout le monde et donna une accolade à Kurosaki. Ce dernier s'éloigna avec lui et les soldats se relevèrent, et reprirent leurs activités comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Takeshi regarda autour de lui, indécis. Il ignorait quoi faire. Il décida de regagner le dortoir.

Là, il s'effondra sur son lit, sa main touchant distraitement la garde de son zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>Accroupi sur le sol du terrain du terrain d'entraînement, il traçait des dessins abstraits dans le sable. Il attendait avec impatience le moment ou il aurait quartier libre. Il avait un piano à accorder dans la salle de musique.<p>

« Hey, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas mon meilleur ami, le seul, grand et unique Aizen ? s'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière lui

-Rin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Bah, j'avais de la paperasse à apporter ici, alors... Je me suis dis que je pourrais te passer le bonjour.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, vieux frère. Et Makoto ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ?

-Oh bah, elle continue sur sa lancée. C'est une Kuchiki, alors elle vise au moins le poste de vice-capitaine. Il parait que le capitaine Kuchiki aurait laissé le poste vacant exprès pour elle.

-Carrément... Ils n'y vont pas de main morte, dans les 4 grandes familles !

-Tu m'étonnes. Mais, tu sais même moi, on me fait des égards.

-Ah ? Sous quel prétexte ? Tes hautes qualités morales ? Ou alors ils aiment bien ta coupe de cheveux ?

-Mais non. Il paraît que c'est parce que je suis le rejeton d'un vice-capitaine.

Takeshi fit la grimace. C'était pas à lui qu'on les ferait, les égards, avec une mère roturière et un père traître. Rin du bien le sentir, car il changea aussitôt de sujet.

« Alors, il paraît que t'as capturé un Hollow modifié ?

-Ouais. Faudra vraiment qu'on m'explique qui a créé ces trucs.

-La douzième division certifie que c'est pas une des ses ''sondes vivantes''.

-Des sondes vivantes, beurk ! Y a vraiment des gens bizarres, ici.

-Et encore c'était pire avec l'ancien capitaine de la 12e !

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais. Il paraît qu'il faisait plein d'expérience sur des gens... vivants.

Après avoir fait une nouvelle grimace Takeshi dit :

« Rin ?

-Oui ?

-Soit gentil, arrête de dire ''il paraît''.

Rin ouvrit la bouche... et la referma.

« T'es pas gentil. rétorqua-t-il et il tira la langue

Takeshi éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>« Oh, les jeunes ! s'écria Matthew<p>

-Tiens, un moins jeune... murmura Rin

-Alors ? Comment profitez-vous de cette belle journée ?

-Bien. Vu ta tête de dix pieds de long, c'est pas ton cas.

-Bof, me suis fait remonter les bretelles par Soi Fon parce que c'est la 6e plainte contre moi pour tapage nocturne. Alors que je joue jamais la nuit. Comprend pas.

Il soupira.

« Mais en voyant ta triste tête, Takeshi, je pense que tu peut parler. Un problème ?

-Ben... C'est mon zanpakuto... J'arrive pas à communiquer.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Il veut que je lui dise ce que je veux. Et je sais pas, moi...

Matthew sourit.

« Sûr que c'est pas évident. Tu verrais le mien, toujours à se plaindre !

-Ben, un peu comme toi...

Matthew lui tira la langue.

« C'est pas gentil ! protesta-t-il. Moi qui essayai de te remonter le moral.

-Je préférais des conseils à des blagues, tu vois.

Rin soupira.

« C'est bien toi, Tak-kun, à tout vouloir tout de suite.

-Ah bon ? lui demanda Matthew. Il est comme ça le petit ?

-Ouais, on dirait pas hein ?

-Hé j'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire ! s'exclama Takeshi

Matthew ricana.

« Apprend que, dans ta vie, tu aura très peu de fois ton mot à dire ! Blague à part, si tu veux répondre à ton zanpakuto, j'ai un machin pas mal.

-Ah ? C'est quoi ?

-C'est une question : Quelle est la meilleure chose que l'on peut avoir dans la vie ? Et comme réponse possibles il y a : l'argent, le succès, la renommée, l'honneur, le savoir ou l'amour. La plupart des gens galèrent à répondre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rin. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, pourtant.

-Ah, oui ? Et tu prends quoi, toi ? répliqua Matthew

Rin réfléchit une seconde avant de baisser la tête en grommelant.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Moi j'ai répondu tout de suite, _moi_.

Takeshi siffla entre ses dents.

-Tss, tss, prends pas la grosse tête, vice-capitaine ! C'est pas parce que t'as répondu vite que t'as répondu bien !

-Peut-être, fit Matthew avec une moue, mais je suis sûr de ma réponse, et jusque-là, rien ne m'a fait changer d'avis. »

Rin résista un moment avant de demander :

« Et ta réponse... c'est...

-Le succès. Je suis du clan Fon, nous sommes prêts à tout pour atteindre notre but. »

Takeshi lui tordit –amicalement- l'oreille.

« Frimeur. »

Matthew lui sourit puis se sauva.

* * *

><p>Rin et Takeshi passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de tout et de rien. Le soir, en se couchant, il sembla à Takeshi que quelque chose de bizarre s'était produit aujourd'hui, mais il était incapable de se rappeler quoi...<p> 


	15. Chapitre 12

Hello ! Il y avait longtemps ! Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour trouver l'inspiration, alors le chapitre ne sort que maintenant.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>La prairie était balayée par les vents. Les quelques arbres semblaient sur le point de se déraciner. Nullement gêné par le vent, le Hollow poussa un hurlement à l'intention du groupe de shinigamis en face de lui. Il leva un bras orné d'un marteau en guise de main et l'abattit sur eux. Le groupe se dispersa. Deux des shinigamis tranchèrent les jarrets du monstre. Un autre incanta un sort de kido qui fit bruler le marteau osseux. Le dernier trancha le masque en deux.<p>

« Bien joué, Aizen ! s'écria l'un d'eux

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, la tête tournée dans la direction du vent.

« Le son ne se propage pas par ce temps, murmura-t-il.

-Pardon ?

Surpris, Takeshi tourna la tête vers les autres.

« Hum, quoi ? Z'avez dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien... »

* * *

><p>Pendant que l'un d'entre eux faisait le rapport, les autres buvaient du thé à une table basse.<p>

« Dites-moi, Aizen... demanda l'un

-Oui ?

-Vous avez l'air... ailleurs, ces derniers temps. On vous a nommé à la tête de ce petit détachement, et vous ne nous dirigez presque jamais.

Takeshi se recala dans son fauteuil et but une gorgée.

« Eh bien, en fait, je suis occupé par quelque chose de très important, répondit-il. »

Les autres, d'une promotion leur cadet, se penchèrent vers, lui, intrigués.

« Qu'est-ce ?

Takeshi sourit.

« Je cherche à obtenir le shikai. »

Un air ébahi envahi le visage des autres shinigamis.

« Mais alors, s'enthousiasma l'un d'eux, vous pourrez devenir officier ! »

Flatté, Takeshi hocha la tête et but son thé en silence.

* * *

><p>Adossé à un mur, Takeshi écoutait les bruits de couloir. La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouvertes, il écoutait.<p>

« Il paraît... un officier...

-C'est confirmé ?

-Le capitaine n'a rien dit...

-Lui... devenir officier ?

-Il prend du grade... pour bien se faire voir...

-Il nous trahira...

-Il aurait développé son shikai ?

-En aussi peu de temps c'est impossible... il n'est pas normal.

-Il nous trahira aussi...

-Ce sale gosse, le fils d'un sale traître. »

Takeshi se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il enfoui sa tête entre ses bras, ferma les yeux.

« Et merde, cracha-t-il. »

* * *

><p>Quand il croisait des gens dans les couloirs, c'était toujours des regards en coin, des murmures. Takeshi baissait la tête, regardait le sol.<p>

« Monsieur Aizen, monsieur Aizen ! »

Il se retourna. Un des membres de son unité courait vers lui.

« Monsieur Aizen, le capitaine Kurosaki veut vous voir. »

Les murmures reprirent. Takeshi écarquilla les yeux. « _La cata !_ » Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'un pas tremblant.

Le capitaine disparaissait presque derrière ses papiers.

« Takeshi, tu tombes bien. »

_Pitié, ne me parlez pas de cette histoire de shikai, pitié ne m'en parlez pas..._ priait-il intérieurement

« J'ai besoin de toi pour porter un papier à quelqu'un. »

En d'autres circonstances, faire le facteur aurait énervé Takeshi, mais là il remerciait tout les dieux qu'il connaissait. Visiblement, Kurosaki n'avait pas entendu parler des rumeurs sur sa promotion.

« Je te donne l'adresse, continua le capitaine en tendant un petit bout de papier par-dessus sa paperasse, tu trouveras sans mal. Fais attention en rentrant.

Takeshi se demanda pourquoi il devait faire attention en _rentrant_ et pas en partant, mais il ne dit rien. Il empocha le papier et prit le colis.

En sortant, il vit son subalterne qui l'attendait, impatient.

« C'était pour quoi ? demanda-t-il

-Le capitaine veut que je porte un paquet à quelqu'un.

Le plus jeune soupira.

« Ce n'est que ça, murmura-t-il

Puis il fixa Takeshi et dit d'une voix hésitante :

« Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui ai dit que vous alliez devenir officier. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez avoir des problèmes. »

Takeshi le considéra un moment. Puis il posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« C'est pas grave, petit, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Sur son passage, il vit de nouveau des regards en coin, des murmures.

« _C'est pas grave_, répéta pour lui-même »

* * *

><p>Il s'arrêtât devant une grande demeure de noble, ébahi.<p>

« Hé bé, il a des relations, le capitaine... »

Il regarda le portail. Les murs étant haut de trois mètres, il se voyait mal passer par-dessus, d'autant plus que la villa devait grouiller de gardes qui n'apprécieraient surement pas sa présence. A tout hasard, il sonna la minuscule clochette d'argent. Le son pur s'éleva incroyablement longtemps. « _La mineur, beau son, un peu triste_, pensa-t-il machinalement » Et il prit son mal en patience.

Il s'attendait à voir venir un domestique à qui il devrait expliquer la raison de sa venue avant de remettre le paquet. A moins que le domestique ne le prenne, et que Takeshi reparte sans entrer. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne pu qu'écarquiller les yeux quand il vit _qui_ venait d'ouvrir la porte.

« Tu es Takeshi Aizen, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'ex-capitaine Ukitake, Ichigo parle souvent de toi. Tu as son colis ? C'est gentil d'être venu l'apporter. Je t'en prie, entre.

Il s'effaça pour laisser la place. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il passa le seuil, et l'homme ferma le portail derrière lui.


	16. Chapitre 13

**Merci a tous(tes) pour ces reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

><p>« Fais comme chez toi, dit l'ex-capitaine en entrant dans un salon immense. »<p>

Takeshi le suivit en traînant des pieds. Il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Ben oui quoi, on l'avait juste envoyé livrer un colis, pas visiter un manoir géant ! Il s'apprêtait à le dire à Ukitake quand celui-ci se tourna et lui dit :

« Je vais faire du thé, assied-toi là. »

Et de partir aussitôt. Takeshi soupira, puis s'affala sur un siège. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience...

Ukitake revint avec un plateau sur lequel était posé une théière et deux tasses de porcelaine. Il servit le thé en souriant. Takeshi lui, se tenait coït.

«Bon, voyons voir ce colis... »

Il sortit du paquet une étrange boite blanche, accompagnée d'une sorte de télécommande blanche aussi.

« Ah, fit Ukitake, enfin, j'ai bien cru que cette machine n'arriverait jamais !

Takeshi se pencha, curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une invention du monde des humains. Ca s'appelle une Ouii ou un truc comme ça. Ichigo m'a dit qu'on pouvait faire un peu d'exercice en jouant avec. Je suis assez dubitatif, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. »

Il posa la boite sur un coin de la table et but son thé. Takeshi l'imita en silence.

« Comment se porte Ichigo ?

-Très bien, pour autant que je puisse en juger.

-Et Rukia.

-Idem. »

Il y eu un silence. Puis :

« Tu veux vraiment atteindre le shikai, Takeshi ?

De surprise, il faillit bien recracher tout son thé par terre.

« Que... Comment savez-vous ?

-J'aime me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans mon ancienne division.

-C'est le capitaine Kurosaki qui vous l'a dit ?

-Non.

Takeshi soupira longuement.

« Alors ? insista Ukitake

Le garçon hésita, puis se lança

-Je ne sais pas. Une part de moi en a vraiment envie, mais... d'un autre coté...

-D'un autre coté ?

-Si j'atteins le shikai et devient officier, ils vont penser que... que je suis comme _lui_. Et ça, c'est hors de question. Je suis moi, pas mon père.

L'ex-capitaine hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai. Les gens qui croient que ''le fils de...'' c'est la même chose que ''c'est...'' sont des imbéciles que tu ne devrais pas écouter.

Takeshi approuva silencieusement en baissant la tête.

-Et si tu ne les écoutes pas, rien ne t'empêche de devenir officier.

Surpris, le garçon se redressa.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es toi, pas ton père. Deviens officier si ça te chante ! C'est à toi seul de décider. Et à Ichigo, bien sûr.

-Mais... heu...

-Oui ?

-Si je deviens officier, les gens de ma division vont se méfier de moi !

-Pas nécessairement. La plupart n'était pas encore là lors de la trahison d'Aizen. Je suis sûr que beaucoup ignorent que tu es son fils. Et puis...

Ukitake sourit.

-Le simple fait que tu deviennes shinigami est un défi lancé à ces gens-là. Alors continue sur cette voie. Deviens un officier modèle, et seuls les plus teigneux continueront à douter de toi. »

Takeshi rit doucement.

« Moi un officier modèle ? Faut pas rêver non plus !

-C'est toi qui vois, répondit Ukitake en riant aussi. Allez, finis ton thé et file, je t'ai assez retenu comme ça. »

* * *

><p>En sortant, Takeshi se sentit plus léger. Il sourit aux nuages... et failli se cogner à l'attroupement formé dans la rue. En se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il vit une femme vêtue du haori des capitaines passer. Son regard distillait un étrange mélange de sévérité et de sérénité. Quand elle fut dos à l'attroupement tout le monde vit le chiffre de sa division. 5.<p>

« Le capitaine Hinamori, murmurèrent les shinigamis. »

Takeshi se faufila dans la foule vers sa division. « _Quelle femme incroyable_._ Si c'est ça être capitaine_,_ je suis preneur_. » Il rit. « _Enfin_, _vu les problèmes que me cause un grade d'officier, je crois que je vais devoir attendre un siècle ou deux avant d'être capitaine_. »

* * *

><p>En rentrant dans la division, il croisa le capitaine Kurosaki qui lui demanda d'un air inocent :<p>

« Alors, cette livraison ?

Takeshi sourit.

-Vous foutez pas de moi, vous saviez qu'Ukitake me parlerait du shikai.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Kurosaki en souriant aussi. »

Takeshi retourna dans les dortoirs de la division avant de changer d'avis et de se diriger vers la salle de musique. « _T'as entendu ça_,_ le sabre_, pensa-t-il, _tu vas savoir ce que je veux _! »

_J'ai hâte de voir ça_, susurra une voix au fond de son esprit, _en attendant joue donc un air, j'aime bien ta façon de jouer._

* * *

><p>En sortant de la salle de musique, quelques minutes plus tard, Takeshi leva les yeux vers le soleil couchant. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris, mais... Une zone complète du ciel était vaguement cramoisie. Une sorte d'ovale. Le plus bizarre, c'est que la zone ne bougeait pas. Les nuages passaient dedans, gris dehors et rouges dedans. Il fallut un moment à Takeshi pour comprendre que la zone était posée <em>devant<em> les nuages. Il rejoignit la division en courant.

Il trouva les soldats massés sur les terrains d'entraînements, observant le ciel avec crainte.

« Tak-kun ! s'exclama Hiroyuki dès qu'il l'aperçut. C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Aucune idée. Mais c'est pas bon signe...

-Tout le monde rentre dans son dortoir ! hurla le lieutenant Nakamura, Exécution ! »

Les shinigamis rentrèrent en traînant des pieds. Ils murmuraient des histoires insensées sur ce bout de ciel rouge.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils s'étaient remis à l'entraînement sans grand entrain. Hiroyuki, à moitié endormi, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand Takeshi lui fonça dessus avec un air ravis, un peu idiot avouons-le.<p>

« Ca y est, Hiroyuki ! Ca y est ! Je l'ai !

-De quoi ?

-Mon shikai ! Enfin ! Je l'ai ! »

Et, sous les yeux des shinigamis ébahis, il pointa son sabre vers le ciel en hurlant de joie. Quelques camarades de promotion vinrent le féliciter, les yeux brillants d'attente. Tous avaient hâte de voir ce shikai en action. Quelques irascibles se remirent à murmurer.

* * *

><p>Dans le ciel, la zone se mit à pulser. Lentement. Une chose maléfique approchait.<p> 


	17. Chapitre 14

Takeshi était assis sur le tabouret du piano de la salle de musique. La tête penchée, très appliqué, il jouait. Derrière lui, Hiroyuki l'écoutait religieusement.

« C'est joli comme musique, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Takeshi approuva.

« C'est l'ouverture de 1812 de Tchaïkovski, expliqua-t-il.

Comme Hiroyuki ne répondait pas, Takeshi lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Tchaïkovski, c'est celui qui a fait le Lac des Cygnes et Casse-noisette, précisa-t-il.

Le regard d'Hiroyuki s'éclaira.

-Ca je connais. Surtout le Casse-noisette. J'écoutais la musique à la maison à chaque Noël avec mon papa.

-Pareil. Enfin, avec ma mère bien sûr. »

Hiroyuki sourit et s'assis sur un carton avant de se relever précipitamment quand il s'effondra sous son poids. Takeshi sourit et s'arrêta de jouer. Il resta un moment les mains en suspens au dessus du clavier, cherchant à se souvenir d'une partition. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il se mit à jouer. Hiroyuki se mit à rire.

« Tu connais combien de morceaux, au juste ?

-Une quinzaine, seulement. Ma mère n'avait pas de quoi lire les disques, on allait chez un voisin pour ça.

Hiroyuki s'appuya contre un mur, écoutant la mélodie du Casse-noisette que jouait son ami. En le regardant comme ça, si calme et concentré, il eu du mal à imaginer que c'était le même garçon qui avait fait une brillante démonstration de son pouvoir quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

><p><em>Takeshi se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle formé par ses camarades attentifs. Il souriait, impatient de montrer son shikai. Il tendit son sabre devant lui, puis le ramena à l'horizontale en travers de son torse. Il murmura l'incantation que tous entendirent dans le silence.<em>

« Résonne, Ten no uta _!_

_La lame du sabre devint soudainement floue et il semblait aux spectateurs entendre un bruit, à la limite de l'audible, qui émanait du zanpakuto. Quand Takeshi bougea la lame, le son s'augmenta, avant de redevenir bas._

« Vas-y Tak-kun, _hurla Hiroyuki,_ montre c'que tu sait faire _!_

_Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'élança vers un pantin d'entraînement et le coupa en deux, de la pointe du sabre. Il pivota et plaça un autre coup, qui, non content de couper la cible, la déchiqueta. Pour finir il donna un coup au dernier pantin mais ne le toucha pas. Le pantin s'effondra avec une demi-seconde de retard, comme s'il avait été réellement touché. Des exclamations enthousiastes s'élevaient déjà de la foule de shinigamis quand Takeshi planta la pointe de son sabre dans un petit rocher sur le bord du terrain. A la grande surprise de tous, le rocher explosa, se vaporisa, laissant seulement une fine poussière au pied de Takeshi. Un Takeshi un peu ébranlé par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait bien compris quelle était la nature et la puissance du pouvoir de son zanpakuto, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il eu à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise quand une foule enthousiaste de shinigamis l'entoura pour le féliciter_.

* * *

><p>« Mon sabre peut-il donc détruire n'importe quoi ? se demandait-il<p>

Hiroyuki interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Hé, Tak-kun, tu crois que je peux avoir le shikai, moi aussi ?

-Heu... surement. Mais si tu veux vraiment l'avoir, laisse-moi te donner un conseil.

-Je t'écoute, fit Hiroyuki, soudain très attentif.

-Va bosser, au lieu d'ennuyer un pauvre mélomane ! lui lança Takeshi en lui tirant la langue.

Hiroyuki le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de grimacer et se mettre à bouder.

« C'est malin, grogna-t-il, je m'attendais à un vrai conseil, moi.

-Désolé, fit Takeshi en riant, mais c'était trop tentant.

Hiroyuki leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à rire à son tour.

« T'es méchant Tak-kun, dit-il, si tu continue je crois que je vais plus être ton copain.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-T'as raison, après tout je vais bientôt rentrer à la 2e division.

-Quoi, heu... Déjà ?

-Ben ouais, je devais rester un an, et là il me reste 4 mois.

-Ah ouf, j'ai cru qu'il restait moins, tu m'as fait peur. »

* * *

><p>Quand ils sortirent de la salle, ils levèrent les yeux dans un même mouvement pour regarder la zone rouge.<p>

« C'est quoi à ton avis ? demanda Hiroyuki

-Aucune idée, mais ce n'est pas bon.

-C'est peut-être un gros nuage de particules spirituelles qui reste là. Ou bien c'est la barrière autour du Seireitei qui déconne.

-Ouais surement. »

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Takeshi se coucha en soupirant. Il ignorait si c'était pour le punir d'avoir fait son malin le matin même, mais le lieutenant Nakamura lui avait fait faire toutes les corvées possibles et inimaginables. Il était crevé.<p>

Juste avant de s'endormir, il essaya de pénétrer dans son monde intérieur. Il eu l'impression que c'était d'une déconcertante facilité après avoir obtenu le shikai. Les professeurs de l'académie leurs avaient dit que les mondes intérieurs étaient différents suivant le shinigamis, et Takeshi se demandait si tous était aussi bizarre que le sien.

C'est une salle de concert. Sans murs, ni toit. Et désespérément vide. A l'exception de la personne qui est toujours assise sur la scène. Au dehors, c'est une immense plaine qui s'étend au-delà de l'horizon. Et au dessus un splendide ciel étoilé où les étoiles bougent plus vite que d'habitude. Et au lieu de tourner autour de l'Etoile Polaire, elles tournent autour de l'horizon. Ca fait bizarre mais c'est très beau.

Takeshi était au milieu de l'allée centrale entre les sièges de velours rouges. Lentement il monta les petites marches qui menaient à la scène et se plaça en face de l'esprit de son zanpakuto. C'était une femme, au visage de poupée, vêtue d'une robe très décolletée jaune et rouge. Un ruban doré entourait ses épaules et ses bras. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ornés d'une sorte de diadème d'or fin et de perles vertes. Elle était assise en tailleur, flottant légèrement au dessus du sol, et regardait Takeshi avec un sourire en coin.

« Salut... Ten no uta, dit finalement ce dernier.

-Salut. Quel bonheur de t'entendre m'appeler et montrer mon pouvoir aux yeux de tous.

Elle eu un petit rire.

-Oh, ils n'en ont pas cru leur yeux, je suppose, continua-t-elle. As-tu aimé ?

-Heu... De quoi ?

-Mon pouvoir, voyons ! De quoi d'autre te parlerais-je ?

A son tour, Takeshi rit.

-_Ton_ pouvoir, vraiment ? Je te ferais remarquer que tu es une partie de moi avant d'être une petite voix ennuyeuse dans ma tête. C'est donc mon pouvoir autant que le tien, puisque nous ne sommes qu'un.

Il examina un instant ses ongles.

-Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'aime bien se pouvoir. Un peu destructeur à mon goût, mais il est pas mal.

Ten no uta rit puis congédia Takeshi d'un geste de la main. Le monde se flouta et soudain il se retrouva dans son lit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, en se réveillant il eu un éclair de génie. Il s'habilla prestement et fonça comme un missile hors de la division.<p>

« Hey ! Où allez-vous ? demanda un de ses subordonnés

-A la 6e division !

-A quel sujet ?

Takeshi s'arrêta et désigna le ciel et la zone rouge.

-A propos de ça !

Et il se remit à courir comme un dératé.

* * *

><p>Ten no uta : Chant céleste<p> 


	18. Chapitre 15

**Salut à tous ! Désolée pour ce long temps d'attente, j'avais plus d'internet sur mon ordinateur. Voici le quinzième chapitre de "Et après ?". Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Les shinigamis qui étaient dehors dans les rues ce jour-là (pour porter des messages, aller boire un coup entre potes ou sécher leurs devoirs –hein, Matsumoto ?) virent une sorte de boulet de canon foncer dans tout les sens à la recherche de la 6e division. Matthew (qui le vit du coin de l'œil alors qu'il écoutait de la musique sur un toit) déclara plus tard que ça ressemblait à un ''Sonic the Hedgehog hyperactif courant après la plus grosse Ring du monde''.<p>

En fait c'était juste Takeshi, qui battait le record du monde de vitesse en zigzags. Il freina impeccablement devant la porte de la caserne de la 6e et passa entre les deux gardes éberlués avec l'air de celui qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et a tout les droits du monde de le faire. En réalité, il était mort de trouille car il savait que les shinigamis sont très territoriaux et jamais content de voir une bleusaille d'une autre division se pointer chez eux. En plus, il allait encore manquer à ses devoirs, et Nakamura lui collera encore une corvée et... bref. Il prit une profonde inspiration et avança dans la foule, cherchant des shinigamis qu'il avait vus durant sa scolarité. Ceux-là seraient les plus à même de lui dire ou se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait.

« Hé gamin, fit un officier, t'es pas d'ici ! Quoique tu fais là ?

L'officier n'avait pas l'air inamical, mais Takeshi savait qu'il ne devait pas trop se faire remarquer.

« Je cherche Rin Ichimaru, répondit-il sans hésiter.

-Oui, je connais. Et pourquoi ?

Takeshi se raidit. Non seulement la raison pour laquelle il allait voir son ami n'était pas valable, mais en plus il n'avait pas le temps de l'expliquer. De toute façon, c'était tellement ridicule...

« Bah, fit finalement l'officier, ça me regarde pas. Il est dans le préau à kido, à gauche du hall central.

''Le kido, bien sûr. Sa grande passion.'' Takeshi remercia l'officier et partit en direction du préau. En son fort intérieur il était émerveillé par la décoration intérieure, si différente de sa propre division. Là où la 13e avait des murs simples, blancs, et des portes en bois noir, la 6e exposait des fresques sur les murs, des motifs de vagues, et des shojis décorés de paons et autres oiseaux magnifiques. Il retint un sifflement. On voyait qu'ils avaient les moyens, ici.

En entrant dans le préau il manqua se faire roussir les sourcils par une boule de feu.

« Oh pardon m'sieur, je vous avais pas vu !

Takeshi posa la main sur son cœur qui avait frôlé l'arrêt quand il avait vu le sort foncer sur lui.

« Rin... Tu sais toujours pas viser... Et depuis quand tu m'appelles ''m'sieur'' ?

Rin (qui ne regardait pas vraiment) se rendit soudain compte à qui il parlait.

« Ah c'est toi, Takeshi... Nan parce que j'ai cru que c'était l'officier en charge de ce préau qui vient toujours me casser les cou... pieds. En plus aujourd'hui Makoto n'est même pas là. Il parait que le capitaine Kuchiki l'entraine personnellement ou je ne sais quoi... C'que j'en sais moi... D'ailleurs tu sais pas que...

Il se tut, prenant brutalement conscience de quelque chose.

« Mais... mais... bredouilla-t-il... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte ! ironisa Takeshi. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton habitude de parler pour rien. Enfin bref, c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. En fait je suis venu te demander un truc.

-Quel truc ? demanda Rin qui était toutes ouïes

Takeshi hésita.

-Tu vas trouver ça stupide...

-Demande quand même.

-Le livre des 6 légendes du Seireitei.

-Hein ?

-Mais si, tu sais, le bouquin que tu lisais pendant les cours d'histoire, à l'académie ! expliqua Takeshi avec empressement.

Rin fronça les sourcils puis se souvint d'un coup.

« Ah oui, je vois ! Mais, depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

-Peu importe. Tu l'as encore ?

-Ben non, depuis le temps je l'ai rendu...

-Hein, rendu ? A qui ?

-Ben a Makoto, tiens ! C'était à elle au départ.

-A Makoto ? Et zut !

-Où est le problème ? Y a qu'à lui demander.

-Oui, sauf qu'elle n'est pas là.

-Ben on n'a qu'à aller au manoir des Kuchiki lui demander !

Là, Takeshi resta sans voix.

« Mais t'es malade, on va se faire jeter.

-Mais non, tu vas voir. On n'aura qu'à demander à voir Makoto, les serviteurs lui demanderont si elle veut nous voir, elle dira oui, et on entrera. C'est simple, non ?

Takeshi, mal à l'aise, s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, c'est simple. »

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes shinigamis s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement quand ils arrivèrent devant le grand mur qui ceignait la demeure des Kuchiki. Rin poussa un sifflement admiratif.<p>

« Je l'avais déjà vu de loin, mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était aussi grand ! Les Kuchiki qui l'ont construit devaient être paranos !

Takeshi approuva.

« Je sonne ou tu sonnes ? demanda-t-il

-Heu... vas-y... répondit Rin d'une voix mal assurée.

Takeshi prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la porte. Il sonna prudemment à la grosse cloche qui pendait à coté de la porte. Ils attendirent un moment. Finalement une imposte s'ouvrit sur le coté. Un domestique passa la tête. Son sourire s'effaça quand il vit les deux jeunes.

« C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus poli et le plus méprisant à la fois.

-Nous désirons voir dame Makoto, répondit Takeshi sans se démonter.

-Dame Makoto n'a annoncé aucune visite pour aujourd'hui. Dois-je en conclure que votre visite est fortuite et impromptue ?

Takeshi hésita une seconde.

-Oui, nous ne l'avons pas prévenue à l'avance.

-Alors vous m'en voyez navré, mais je ne peux pas vous faire entrer.

Le domestique commença à fermer l'imposte quand Rin l'interrompit.

« Attendez !

-Attendre quoi ? demanda le domestique avec ironie

-Prévenez au moins Dame Makoto que nous somme venus.

-Je le ferais. Dites-moi vos noms.

-Je suis Rin Ichimaru, et lui c'est Takeshi Aizen.

Les yeux du domestique s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis il eu un sourire méprisant.

-Je... transmettrai, dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait le contraire. »

Et il claqua l'imposte.

« L'enflure ! Il va rien transmettre du tout, ouais ! s'énerva Takeshi.

-Ben, pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Rin

-T'as vu sa tête quand tu as dit nos noms ? C'en est un Rin, un de _ceux_-_là_. Ces salauds qui nous haïssent car nous sommes des sales gosses...

-Les fils de sales traîtres, compléta Rin d'un air sombre.

Il pressa l'épaule de son ami.

« Viens, on s'en va. Je verrais Makoto demain de toute façon. Et tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu voulais récupérer son bouquin. »

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient assis sur une colline dans les jardins de la 6e division. Rin avait piqué des boissons froides au distributeur. Takeshi et lui fixaient la zone rouge. Le silence s'éternisa. Rin savait par expérience que Takeshi ne parlerait que quand il l'avait décidé. D'aucun aurait décrit cette manière de faire durer les silences comme prétentieuse, mais lui savait que cela ne tenait qu'au caractère profondément solitaire de Takeshi. Paradoxalement, il avait aussi un vrai don de meneur d'hommes. Hérité de son père, sans doute.<p>

Rin se demandait toujours à quoi ressemblaient leurs géniteurs. Pas physiquement, il avait déjà vu des portraits d'eux. Non, ce que Rin voulait c'était les connaître moralement. Savoir leurs caractères, leurs goûts, si ils avaient le sens de l'humour... Sa mère n'en parlait jamais, et celle de Takeshi encore moins. Même les gens qui avaient été proches de son père, comme Izuru par exemple, évitait toujours d'en parler. De lui en parler, du moins. La honte, sans doute. Bon, cela dit, il n'avait pas trop posé de questions.

« Tu as une bonne mémoire, Rin, tu te souviens de quoi parlait chaque histoire du livre ? demanda soudain Takeshi

Rin réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Vaguement, avoua-t-il. Depuis le temps, ça m'est un peu sorti de la tête. Mais j'ai encore une assez bonne idée.

-Alors...

Takeshi but une gorgée et désigna la zone rouge avec son gobelet.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur la légende du Fléau Dévoreur de cadavres.

Rin sursauta.

-Tak-kun, ne me dis pas que tu penses à ça ? C'est une légende.

-D'après mon souvenir, le Fléau est précédé d'un nuage rouge sang. Je m'étais dit que ça avait peut-être un rapport.

Rin réfléchit à toute vitesse.

-Non, ça m'étonnerais. Mais d'un autre coté, toutes les légendes du Seireitei sont appuyées sur un fait réel... c'était écrit sur la quatrième de couverture. Alors...

Il frissonna.

-Tak-kun, j'ai peur.

-Moi aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je viens d'avoir une idée encore plus stupide.

-Laquelle ?

-Allez vérifier ça tout de suite.

-Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

Takeshi sourit.

-Aux archives de la 3e division. Maintenant. Et avec juste ma bonne mine comme laissez-passer.

Rin rit aux éclats.

-C'est officiel Takeshi, tu es taré.

Il redevint brutalement sérieux.

-Je te suis, mon pote. Tirons cette affaire au clair. »


End file.
